Wahre Freunde findet man nur in Slytherin
by enlya
Summary: Warum die dunkle Seite die richtige Seite ist? Weil die Helle weitaus grauenhafter ist? Sie hasst und lässt leiden, ist nicht ehrlich und dient nur einem Zweck sich selber mächtig zu machen. Slash Angst R
1. Chapter 1

habe die Story vor 20 Min schonmal on gestellt, aber musste sie wieder löschen, hatte meine Fehler noch nicht korrigiert. Nun denn, jetzt viel Spaß und bitte denkt dran, wenn reviewt gehts weiter, sonst verlier ich nur wieder die Lust dadran

A/N bzw Disclaimer: Slash- Fieber hat mich gepackt, aber ich habe mal wieder eine neue Idee, die ich unbedingt publik machen muss und ich hoffe damit irgendjemand anzusprechen, und weiterhin die Hoffnung besteht, das es diese Story so nicht gibt...

Mir gehört nix, nur die Art wie die Figuren der bezaubernden Jo miteinander agieren, OOC

Zeit: Anfangs vor dem ersten Band und dann ein wenig zeitraffer

Titel: The Dark Side is the true side of life

Genre: Drama

Warning: Slash, Angst, Dark

Raiting:M

Heute war ein wunderbarer Tag. Mit Sicherheit war er einer der wenigen Personen, die das so sahen, aber er war sich gewiss, dieser Nachmittag hatte etwas Besonderes in sich. Nicht nur das das Wetter außergewöhnlich war und der kleine Junge sich freute, draußen zu sein und die frische Luft einzuatmen, er fühlte sich frei. Unabhängig. Die Düfte der Blumen wehte zu ihm herüber, die Vögel, die schon anfingen zu singen, wenn noch alle in der Siedlung schliefen (außer ihm), sie erfreuten ihn heute und gaben ihm eine passende Melodie. Es war der Moment, den er sonst nur aus Filmen kannte, die er heimlich sah. Heimlich, weil er nicht fern sehen durfte. Das war nur Zeitverschwendung und sein Cousin hatte Angst vor ihm, noch ein Grund mehr den wunderlichen Jungen wegzusperren, wann immer Harry nichts Anderes sinnvolles zu tun hatte. Wenn er aber in seinem Verschlag saß, anders konnte man den Schrank unter der Treppe nicht nennen, dann schaute er durch einen Spalt, in den Spiegel, der im Flur hing und konnte dann den Fernseher sehen, der im Wohnzimmer stand. Da seine Tante abends ihre Filme sah, oder vormittags wenn alle Nachbarn verschwunden waren oder selber Fiesta machten, verstand er die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen. Denn er selber lernte so etwas nicht kennen. Familie, Liebe oder Vertrauen. Alltägliches für mancheiner.

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sonst beeilte er sich immer, wenn er Erledigung aufgetragen bekommen hatte, aber heute war das anders. Dieser Tag, dieses Feeling, dafür lohnte sich der Ärger, der daheim bei den Dursleys auf ihn wartete. Kaum Menschen waren auf der Straße, die Sonne schickte sich an wieder unter zugehen. Gerne hätte er die Zeit angehalten, so wie er stehen blieb um diesen Moment in sich aufzusaugen. Wenn er nur alles vergessen könnte, diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn mahnte, ihn zwang weiterzugehen, die ihm sagte, dass es den Ärger nicht wert war, das er brav sein musste. Er hatte kein Recht hier zu stehen, er hatte kein Recht zu trödeln.

Schließlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, doch seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei und sein Herz schmerzte. Den sein Blick hatte den Spielplatz ausgemacht, wo die Kinder aus seiner Nachbarschaft herumtollten. Das Lachen wehte zu ihm herüber, er der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand, mit den zerschlissen Klamotten seines Cousins, der Einkaufstasche, die so schwer war, dass sie ihm in die Hand schnitt und seine Schulter schmerzen ließ, von seinem Nacken ganz zu schweigen. Er musste seine Augen zusammenkneifen um die Kinder zu erkennen, nein für seinen Cousin nicht, der Fettfleck hinten auf der Drehscheibe war Dudley, der zwei seiner Anhängsel anschrie ihn schneller zu drehen, die dabei ihre liebe Not hatten. Seine Brille, die er hatte seitdem er denken konnte, war gestern zersplittert, nachts, als sein Onkel...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße vor ihm, er musste heim, er musste hier weg. Der Moment war lange vorbei und wie erwartet war nichts passiert. Keine rettende Hand, die ihn holte aus diesem Leben, dass er immer verfluchte, morgens, abends und immer zwischendrin. Wieso konnte er nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, warum war er sich nur so sicher, dass er nur einfach nicht hier hergehörte, er aber seinen Weg finden würde. Seine Eltern waren tot und er bei den einzigen lebenden Verwandten. Warum war es so schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, wieso konnte er nicht einfach nach vorne blicken?

Der Ligusterweg, er hatte ihn erreicht. Nur wenige Schritte noch und er würde ankommen, die schwere Tasche los sein und vielleicht war dann auch für heute alles erledigt und er konnte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Die letzte schlaflose Nacht forderte ihre Tribute und Harry zitterte leicht. Je näher er der Hausnr. 4 kam umso beobachteter fühlte er sich, als wenn jemand hinter ihm wäre, genau hinter ihm. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Gartenzaun, fast hoffend dass ihn jemand schnappen würde von hier weg bringend. Um so erschreckender als er nachdem er das Grundstück betreten hatte, eine Art zischendes Geräusch hörte und einen wütenden Aufschrei. Vor Schreck entglitt ihm die Einkaufstasche und er wand sich um. Vor ihm lag ein Mann, mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang, langen blonden Haaren, graue Augen und einem arroganten Aussehen, das momentan verärgert schien, fluchend erhob er sich vom Boden, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er zu der Sorte Menschen gehörte, die nicht viel Zeit ihres Lebens in so enger Nähe zum Boden verbrachten. Doch bevor einer der beiden ein Wort verlieren konnte, öffnete sich die Haustür und seine Tante rief über den Garten hinweg: „Was machst du Nichtsnutz da schon wieder? Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", Harry konnte den Blick nicht von dem Mann abwenden, der einen gereizten Blick zu seiner Tante warf, er schien näher auf Harry zuzugehen zu wollen, schien aber gegen einen unsichtbare Barriere anzukämpfen, das zischende Geräusch, das Harry eben schon gehört hatte, ertönte wieder. „Junge, komm sofort her jetzt, ich warte schon viel zu lange auf die Einkäufe", der Mann legte den Finger auf den Mund, Harry nickte, er erzählte seinen Verwandten nicht einmal das nötigste, wand sich um und ging zurück, dorthin, wohin er nicht wollte, aber musste.

* * *

3285 Striche. 3285 Tage saß er nun schon in diesem Gebäude, weit draußen auf der See und versuchte sich von der Nacht zur erholen. Neun Jahre dieses Versteckspiel, es raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und es schien nicht, als wenn es bald ein Ende damit haben würde. Doch sie kamen dem Ziel näher und er war gespannt, ob der neue Plan endlich funktionieren würde und wenigstens der Kleine seine Hölle verlassen konnte. Es musste endlich ein Ende haben, dass die falschen litten. Die Angst, dass sie Harry nicht retten konnten, oder seine Verletzungen, die inneren wie die äußeren nicht zu heilen waren, sie wurde größer mit jedem Tag der verging. Doch es war nicht einfach gewesen ihn ausfindig zu machen, noch schwerer war es festzustellen, ob er es auch wirklich war und nicht nur wieder ein neuer Trick des paranoiden alten Sacks um sich der Loyalität seiner Mitglieder sicher zu sein. Doch als sie schließlich erfuhren, dass Mrs Figgs auch in der Gegend wohnte, waren sie am Ziel. Naja auf der Zielgerade. 

Die Dementoren zogen leisen Schrittes mit rasselndem Atem an ihm vorbei. Als wenn sie ihm was anhaben konnten, dieser Irrglaube der ihm auf Hogwarts gelehrt wurde. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er wenigstens Slytherin als Haus gehabt hätte, denn dann hätte er schon viel früher von den Vorzügen der dunklen Magie erfahren. Aber dann hätte er nie die helle Seite kennengelernt und sie wären blind in einen Krieg gelaufen, so wie es jetzt vielen Weißmagiern ging. Er hätte viele wunderbare Menschen nicht kennengelernt- dass er dann auch nicht in Askaban sitzen würde ignorierte er geflissen- eine Unart, die seinen Partner in den Wahnsinn trieb. Dafür sah er wenigstens nicht aus wie eine Schlange.

Schritte, die laut über die Gänge hallten, leise Stimmen. Er hob leicht den Kopf, die langen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht, so dass er nicht sofort erkannt wurde. Barty Crouch, unmerklich knurrte Sirius leise, Crouch hatte ihn und viele andere nach Askaban geschickt, bevor ihr Name in den Verhandlungsräumen zuende ausgerufen wurde. Seinen Arm hatte er um eine zierliche Person gelegt, er trug sie fast aus dem Gefängnis, auch wenn seinem wachen Auge auffiel, dass der dabei einen unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Wundersam, wo doch alle gewusst hatten, dass seine Frau der einzige wunde Punkt in seinem Leben war.

Stöhnend lehnte er seinen vor Schmerzen pochenden Kopf gegen die Zellenwand und schloss die Augen. Ein Film lief vor seinen Augen ab, ohne das er es beeinflussen konnte, der kleine Junge, dass strahlende Lächeln das ihn sofort erwärmt hatte. Die Angst, die ihn beherrschte, seitdem er wusste, dass der kleine im Anmarsch war, wurde beruhigt, von der Liebe, die ihm entgegenschlug von der ersten Sekunde an, in der ihn die strahlend grünen Augen musterten. Die Augen seines Großvaters, wach und kühl. Das glucksende Lachen, wenn sie seinen Körper mit Küssen bedeckten, seine weiche Haut eincremten oder ihn einfach nur durch die Gegend trugen. Von der ersten Sekunde an redeten sie unablässig mit ihm, immer war jemand da, der auf ihn achtete. Und doch war es nicht genug gewesen. Um der drohenden Gefahr zu entgehen hatten sie ihn weggeben, dass das die Gelegenheit war ihnen das wichtigste auf Erden zu nehmen, das hatten sie sich nicht erahnen wagen. Tiefer hatten sie nicht fallen können. Sie hatten gewütet, jeder auf seine Weise. Der eine war geschwächt, für Jahren, der andere saß hinter den schweren und dicken Mauern Askabans, nur in der Nacht bei seinem Freund.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, er zuckte kurz zusammen und öffnete seine Augen. „Lucius", der Blick in die Augen seines Gegenübers und er wusste, das sie wieder gescheitert waren. Es war wieder nicht geglückt. „Erzähl", seine Augen folgten dem Aristokraten, der mit langen Schritten die drei mal drei Meter große Zelle ablief. Sie war eingerichtet, mit Tisch, Bett und einem Fenster, ein Luxus über das vielleicht noch drei weitere Zellen in dem Gefängnis verfügten, die Insassen kannte er natürlich. „Den halben Nachmittag habe ich mit Warten verbracht, dann ist er einkaufen geschickt worden." Sein Blick blieb kurz ihm hängen, er lächelte kurz: „Wie dein Freund, ja er sieht aus wie ein Potter, aber er ist klug. Er hat mich bemerkt, nicht nur weil ich gegen ein Schutzschild gelaufen bin, dass das ganze Grundstück umfasst und es unmöglich macht ebendieses zu betreten. Aber es geht ihm nicht gut, dass ist klar." Er hielt inne, als hätte er zu viel gesagt, aber Sirius war es lieber das er es jetzt wusste.

Er dachte kurz nach: „Ich muss es versuchen." Der Malfoy knurrte kurz auf und fragte: „Was sollst du Köter besser machen? Deine Blutverbindung hilft dir in diesem Fall nicht, das weißt du." Sirius ignorierte die Bemerkung nicht: „Das zieht nur wenn Severus das macht", Lucius lächelte und erwiderte „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, heißt das bei ihm aber Flohschleuder." „Ja, da magst du Recht haben, nun denn. Ich berufe mich nicht auf die Verbindung zu dem Kleinen, nein, ich meine die Verbindung zu dem, der das Schutzschild heraufbeschworen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er versäumt hat, mich vom Orden zu lösen, weil er mich sicher hinter den Mauern Askabans beerdigt meint."

Anerkennend nickte Lucius: „Das könnte eine Möglichkeit sein, doch das sollten wir später besprechen." Sirius nickte, er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder woanders und der Malfoy machte sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Festland um weiterhin den Vorgang anzutreiben den Fall der verurteilten Todesser wieder aufzurollen.

* * *

Regen trommelte gegen die Scheiben, gedankenverloren lehnte Harry den Kopf gegen das Fenster und blickte auf die Straße, die verlassen dalag und hatte aber seine Ohren auf Alarmbereitschaft gesetzt, es konnte immer sein, dass einer seiner Verwandten aufstand und sich noch etwas aus der Küche holte, die Nacht war für seine Familie viel zu lang, als das man ohne Essen auskam. Das er dagegen nie was bekam sondern sich alles heimlich nehmen musste, da wurde mit Sicherheit kein Gedanke verschwendet. Doch das Haus blieb ruhig. 

Noch immer musste er an die merkwürdige Begegnung am vorangegangen Tag denken, der Mann war ihm so vertraut vorgekommen, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern ihm schon zuvor begegnet zu sein. Aber da war etwas, das ihm unbekannt war, was ihn ihm geweckt worden war, denn das etwas wundersames vorgefallen war, dass war ihm bewusst. Ihm waren schon oft verschiedene Dinge passiert, die keiner erklären konnte. Das die Reaktionen seiner Verwandten dann immer etwas heftiger ausfielen als sonst, ließ darauf schließen, dass er einem Geheimnis auf der Spur war. Doch das war nichts Neues, warum sonst würde er nie nach seinen Eltern fragen dürfen, oder sonst etwas was mit ihm zutun hatte. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die ihn zeichnete, manchmal hatte es den Anschein, dass da Freak zu stehen schien.

Die Treppen knarrte unheilvoll und Harry sprang auf und huschte ihn seine Verschlag. Doch die Person hatte nicht wie erwartet die Küche als Ziel. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Platz unter der Treppe wurde noch ein wenig weniger. Er wusste was ihn erwartet und er schloss die Augen, als die Hose auf den Boden rutschte, verschloss er seine Gedanken, seine Empfindungen und versuchte alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken nicht zuzubeißen, als sein Onkel ihn zwang seinen Penis in den Mund zu nehmen, mühevoll unterdrückte er seine aufsteigenden Tränen. Nicht denken nicht fühlen.

Nach vielen Stunden kam endlich der nächsten Morgen. Mit schwanken Schritten fand er den Weg ins Bad, auf zitternden Beinen stand er vor dem Spiegel. Er hasste, was er sah. Seine schwarzen Haare, seine schlacksige Gestalt, seine Brille. Die Augen, sie schienen das einzige wahre an ihm zu sein. Er würgte, das wenige was in seinem Magen war, landete wieder im Waschbecken, das bisschen was vom Frühstück seiner Verwandten übrig geblieben war. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und befeuchtete sein Gesicht, spülte seinen Mund aus und stieg danach unter die Dusche. Wie immer war das Wasser eiskalt, sein Onkel war der Annahme, dass er nicht duschen würde, wenn das Wasser so eisig war, aber Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

„Missgeburt, wie lange willst du noch da oben rumtrödeln", Harry seufzte leise auf und stieg noch nass in die Klamotten, die ihm viel zu groß waren. Mit einem Gürtel wickelte er nicht nur die Hose sondern auch den Pullover um seinen Körper, damit er nicht ohne Kleidung dastehen würde. Leise ging er die Treppe hinunter, es war nicht gut für seine Gesundheit, wenn er sein Cousin wegen ihm wach wurde, der sich gleich nach dem Frühstück nochmal hinlegte, denn nach den Massen, die er schon am Morgen in sich hinein schlang, musste er pausieren, um sich dann auf den weiten Weg zu machen und die drei Straßen zu laufen, die ihm von hier und seinem Spielplatz trennten, zu dem er jeden Tag gehen durfte.

„Geh mir aus den Augen und löse das Rezept ein", seine Tante hatte ihn sowie jeden Tag keinen Blick gewürdigt, doch Harry hütete sich freche Antworten zu geben. Leise schlich er aus dem Haus, noch während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog wünschte er sich wenigstens einen Schlüssel zuhaben, damit er nicht gleich wieder Schläge kassierte, weil er es sich wagte seine Tante zu stören, während sie fern sah, nur weil er heim kehrte.

Er kam gerade aus der Apotheke, als er das Knarren hörte. In einem eiligen Tempo kam ein Motorrad auf ihn zu, langsam ging er näher an die Straße um das Gefährt auch genau in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Eine große schwarze Maschine, eine Mann saß auf ihr, lange schwarze Haare flogen im Wind. Unerwartet reduzierte sich die Geschwindigkeit und Harry blieb stehen, denn der Fahrer lenkte genau auf ihn zu und bremste. Sturmgraue Augen musterten ihn, doch nicht wie bei den anderen Menschen, die ihn ansahen um dann ihr vernichtendes Urteil abzugeben, verzog sich hier das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, das ihn berührte. „Harry", sagte der Mann auf dem Motorrad und löste den Blick nicht von ihm. „Warum kennen Sie meinen Namen?", er war überrascht, seinen Namen aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören war ihm fremd, keiner benutze seinen Namen, selbst die Lehrer in der Schule sprachen ihn kaum an. „Erstmal siezt mich bitte nicht und dann weiß ich mehr über dich, als du selber, wage ich zu behaupten." Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry sein Gegenüber. Er löste Gefühle in ihm aus, die er nicht zu deuten mochte, aber das einzige was er mit Gewissheit wusste, wenn er ihm was Böses wollen würde, dann hätte Harry dies gespürt. Denn das konnte er. Seitdem er denken konnte, konnte er unterscheiden, wer ihm wohlgesonnen war und unter wem er zu leiden hatte.

„Kommst du mit mir?", Harry erschrak, als ihn die Stimme aus den Gedanken holte. „Ich kann nicht, ich muss das hier... ich muss doch zurück, weil...", seine Vernunft schrie nein, doch sein Herz schmerzte, egal wohin, es würde nicht schlimmer werden können. Doch wenn es besser war und dann musste er wieder zurück.

Der Mann auf dem Motorad rutschte ein Stück nach vorne und lächelte ihn an: „Du hast keine Wahl, ich nehme dich mit und bringe dich nie wieder hier her zurück." Fassunglos das dieser Mann ihm gerade seine Gedankengänge widergegeben hatte, schwang er sein Bein über das Motorad und versuchte sich festzuhalten. „Du musst deine Arme schon um mich legen, denn ich versuche zwar vorsichtig zu fahren, aber dabei kann ich nicht langsam fahren, entweder vorsichtig oder langsam aber nicht beides." Harry musste lächeln. Er wusste nicht, wann er das schonmal zuvor gemacht hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an.


	2. Chapter 2

Und wie sie fuhren. Der Wind wehte durch sein Haar. Wo er doch noch vor wenigen Tagen gedacht hatte, dass er sich frei gefühlt hatte, dass war nichts gegen das, was er nun fühlte. Das war die wahre Freihheit, das hier war eins mit der Welt, das war so ein berauschendes Gefühl. Sie fuhren schnell aus der Stadt und bevor Harry Zeit hatte sich an die atemraubende Geschwindigkeit zu gewöhnen waren sie abgehoben. Sie flogen. Sein Herz sprang vor Aufregung fast aus seiner Brust, doch Angst das spürte er nicht. Er war begeistert, fast wollte er schreien und juchzen vor Freude, das hier war so aufregend, es elektrisierte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und er musste an sich halten um nicht hin und her zu zappeln. Sein Fahrer ließ es sich nehmen einige scharfe Kurven zu fliegen, dicht über dem Fluß, der das Anwesen umkreiste, so dass es aussah, als wenn es eine Insel wäre. Sie flogen einmal herum, so dass Harry sich das Anwesen von allen Seiten ansehen konnte. Es war ein riesiges Gebäude, das sogar einen Art Aussichtsturm hatte. Daneben waren Ställe, dann etwas das aussah wie ein Spielfeld, aber es waren hoch oben sechs Tore angebracht und einige Tribünen weit über dem Boden. Die kleine Insel war bewachsen, viele hohe Bäume und grün soweit das Auge reichte.

Sie landete schwungvoll auf der Einfahrt und er ließ erst Harry absteigen, der auf zitternden Beinen stand, nicht vor Angst, er war einfach nur aufgeregt. Sirius wand sich ihm zu und erschrak: „Was ist passiert, wieso weinst du?", er war in die Hocke gegangen um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. „Das würde ich auch zu gerne wissen, aber ich war ja sowieso gleich dagegen das du ihn holst", eine weiterer Mann war dazugekommen und machte aus seiner Ablehnung keinen Hehl, bevor er Sirius zur Seite schob: „Hey Kleiner, ich weiß das ist alles ein wenig verwirrend für dich, vor allem da dich die Flohschleuder sicher aber nicht gerade ruhig hierher gebracht hat", die Stimme des Neuankömmling war sanft geworden und er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Mein Name ist Severus und du bist endlich zu Hause", das war eine Neuigkeit, die Harry doch neugierig machte. „Komm erst einmal ins Haus, du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen und erst einmal was essen oder zumindest trinken."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Anwesens, Harry war abgelenkt von den Eindrücken die sich um ihn häuften, so dass er nur am Rand mitbekam, das die beiden sich wieder angifteten, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das normal war. Schon allein die Treppe die hinauf in das Haus führte war aus feinsten Mamor und Harry lief vorsichtig diese hinauf, aus Angst das er etwas schmutzig oder gar kaputt machen würde. Die Eingangshalle war kühl und luftig, eine riesige Wendeltreppe führte in höher gelegene Stockwerke und ein Gang nach hinten in Zimmer, die auf der erdgeschossigen Ebene lagen. Sirius wartete auf ihn und ließ ihn alles ansehen, Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte seinen Arm leicht um Harry und zog ihn sanft mit sich. „Du kannst dir nachher alles in Ruhe ansehen, aber nun wirst du erst ein wenig aufgepäppelt, ist ja nicht mitanzusehen wie dürr du bist." Harry war unsicher, die sanften Berührungen fühlten sich angenehm an. Zaghaft ging er mit ihm, wand den Kopf um, Sirius grinste ihn schelmisch an und nickte aufmunternd. Sie kamen in ein großes Esszimmer, ein Tisch an dem mindestens dreißig Personen passten stand in der Mitte des Raumes. An einem Ende war gedeckt, für drei Personen und Severus dirigierte ihn in die Mitte und die beiden setzten sich an seine Seite. „Du isst und wir reden. Das ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, denn du musst uns erst reden lassen und dann Fragen stellen."

Sirius nickte und Severus fing an: „Ich weiß nicht wie weit deine magischen Fähigkeiten schon hervorgekommen sind, in deiner Umgebung sind sie unterdrückt worden, gerade weil deine Verwandten", er spuckte dieses Wort geradezu aus, dass schon hier merklich wurde, dass sie in der Tat mehr wussten, „die Magie verabscheuen. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, du bist mächtig genug um das auszubügeln, also ohne Schaden davonzutragen. Wir sind Zauberer, aber nicht nur das, wir sind dunkle Kreaturen. Was genau du bist, dauert lange zu erklären und ich werde es vorerst abkürzen. Du bist geborener Dämon und dann noch Vampir, ich werde einen Test machen müssen, um zu sehen welche Seite ausgeprägter ist, aber das ist erst zu deiner Umwandlung von Priorität." Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Brötchen, doch die beiden Erwachsenen nickten nur, Sirius ließ heimlich seine Eckzähne zum Vorschein kommen, als Severus ihn aber ansah waren diese schneller verschwunden als Harry gucken konnte. Er musste lächeln, schon das zweite Mal, Sirius schwoll stolz die Brust an. Severus boxte den Vampir und fuhr fort, während er Harrys Teller zum zweiten Mal auffüllte. „Iss. Leider befinden wir uns im Krieg und das schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten. Wir sind die dunkle Seite und ich werde dir einiges an Geschichtsunterricht geben müssen, bis du begreifen kannst, dass wir eigentlich die guten sind. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir die bösen wären, denn dann müssten wir einfach verschwinden und der Krieg hätte ein Ende. Aber das geht nicht. Grob gesagt, Dumbledore, der Vorsitz des Orden Des Phönix will alles zerstören was zu den sogenannten dunklen und bösen Kreaturen gehört und dabei an so viel Macht wie möglich bekommen."

Harry hatte gerade sein Stück Hähnchenfilet hinuntergeschluckt- was nebenbei gesagt hervorragend schmeckte, da er aber der einzige Koch war, von dem er je was gegessen hatte, hatte er nicht so die Erfahrung in sowas- und konnte eine Frage einwerfen: „Und was wollen wir?", er bemerkte, dass beide am Tisch in erfreutes Schweigen verfallen waren, weil er wir gesagt hatte und Sirius antwortete: „Unser verrückter Anführer will unser Überleben sichern und nebenbei die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen, das übliche also."

Unbemerkt war die Tür aufgestoßen worden und ein Mann stand in der Tür und grinste, wenn man das so sagen konnte: „Ist hier gerade von mir die Rede?", Harry war erstarrt von seiner Aufmachung. Der Mann, der in schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukam schien keine Nase zu haben, keine Haare und seine Augen leuchtete rot auf. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und sehnig, er hatte kein Gramm Fett auf dem Körper und seine Finger waren dünn und mit seinen langen Fingernägeln erinnerten sie an Krallen. „Tom, deine Aufmachung", knurrte Sirius und der Angesprochen zuckte kurz zusammen: „Entschuldige, ich komme gerade von einem Treffen", ihm nächsten Moment stand ein neue Gestalt vor ihnen, ein schwarzer Panther, der sich vorwitzig an Harry heranschlich und ihm ein Stück Fleisch vom Teller stahl, dann seinen Kopf kurz auf Harrys Bein legte und ihn mit hellblauen Augen ansah."Tom", schnarrte Severus und der Panther war wieder verschwunden. Vor Harry stand jetzt ein großer Mann mit langem schwarzem lockigem Haar, feiner weißen Haut, einem kantigen aber wunderschönem Gesicht, sanft fuhr er mit zwei Fingern über Harrys Wange. „Mein Sohn", flüsterte er und Harry konnte Tränen in dessen Augen sehen, „mein kleiner Sohn", die Worte brannten sich in sein Herz und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Er merkte nicht die Tränen, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen, als er die warme Stimme hörte, die immer wieder sagten: „Mein kleiner Sohn, wie ich dich vermisst habe", er kannte die Stimme, die Stimme die sich ihn seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte, die ihn in den Träumen begleitet hatte. Die tröstenden Stimme, die er so lange gesucht hatte.

Noch bevor er lange nachdachte warf er sich in die Arme des anderen und presste sein Gesicht gegen die Brust des Mannes, der selber in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Erst sanft aber dann drückte er ihn immer fester an sich: „Du wirst mich nie wieder verlassen, ich werde dich nie wieder aus den Augen lassen, nicht nochmal Jahre ohne dich, nie wieder", Harry schluchzte, wusste es nicht warum, aber das was er jetzt fühlte, dass war es, was die Menschen im Fernsehen als Liebe beschrieben hatten und er hoffte, dass es das war, was ihm entgegenschlug und was er fühlte. Egal ob er nicht genau wusste, wer diese Person war- nun die drei Sachen die er schon von ihm wussten machten Freude auf mehr- er wusste, dass er zu ihm gehörte.

Schwer lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Tom zeigte auf Sirius: „Du weißt aber schon, dass der Herr dadrüben auch dein Dad ist?", Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Sirius guckte überrascht: „Echt, ich dachte immer, dass er von dir und Lucius wäre", Tom sendete seinem Freund einen bösen Blick, der von Severus verstärkt wurde, so dass Sirius Tom erst entschuldigend küsste, bevor auch er Harry in eine sanfte Umarmung zog. Die Tatsache, dass zwei Männer einen Sohn bekommen konnten, warfen weniger Fragen auf, als die Tatsache, dass er doch eigentlich Eltern hatte, doch auch das war schnell erklärt, von Severus, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, ihn über alles aufzuklären und Harry war sich sicher, dass sich dadran nichts ändern würde.

„Du solltest Lehrer werden", sagte Harry, nachdem Severus ihm erklärt hatte, das Dämonen nur Männer waren und sie sich deshalb untereinander fortpflanzen konnten, dass die Potter Deckpersonen waren, die eigentlich auf Harry achten sollten, dann aber von Dumbledore getötet wurden.Sie waren von ihm erpresst worden, er hatte gedroht ihre ganze Familie zu töten, was er schlussendlich auch getan hatte. Was auch erklärte, warum Harry ausgerechnet zu den Dursleys musste. Dumbledore, der aus Harry eine Waffe machen wollte, den er dazu benutzen wollte die dunklen Kreaturen zu vernichten. Sirius lachte laut auf, als er Harrys Bemerkung gehört hatte: „Du bist der erste der das sagt. Und glaub mir dabei wird es bleiben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und auch Tom, der sich zwang sein Grinsen zu verkneifen, musste seinen Senf dazu geben, während er seinen Teller vollud: „ Er ist schon Lehrer, nur leider hat er die Angewohnheit andere Menschen um einiges weniger zu mögen als unseren Sohn und deswegen ist er nicht so erklär bereit, noch verfügt er über soviel Geduld wie hier und jetzt. Aber das wirst du noch, wenn auch nur als Zuschauer erleben dürfen und dann ist es wirklich unterhaltsam", er ignorierte den bösen Blick Severus und lächlte Harry weiterhin an: „Das wichtigste ist, mein Sohn, dass wir hoffen die Zeit, die du in dieser Mugglehölle erlebt hast, hinter dich lassen kannst und uns verzeihst, dass wir dich nicht vorher befreien konnten. Zumal du noch mit mir und Severus vorlieb nehmen musst und Sirius nur nachts sehen kannst, denn du gehörst zu der Vielzahl an Kindern, deren Vater in Askaban sitzt."

Harry hob die Augenbraue fragend an und Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf und stöhnte: „Man sieht jetzt schon, er ist schon zu viel mit dem Giftmischer zusammen", Tom lächelte nur: „Das Zauberergefängnis, dein Vater hat angeblich die Potters umgebracht und dreizehn Muggle." Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf und blickte auf Sirius, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wenn dich das schon in Erstaunen versetzt, dann frag doch mal bitte, was Tom alles so auf den Kerbholz hat", bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, antwortete eine andere Stimme auf die noch nicht gestellte Frage: „Also bei der letzten Zählung gingen 300 Morde, 100 verfluchte Menschen und Anschläge, die jeden Terroristen vor Neid erblassen lassen würden, auf dessen Konto", Harry sah den Mann, den er schon einige Tage zuvor gesehen hatten auf sich zu kommen: „Lucius Malfoy, ich freue mich sehr, Benedikt, dich endlich hier zu wissen." Er schüttelte die Hand des Ankommenden und wand sich fragend an die am Tisch sitzenden: „Benedikt?" Tom nickte und sagte lächelnd: „Benedikt Amatus Black (_für alle die nicht nachschauen wollen, Benedikt bedeutet Gesegneter, die Kurzform die er bekommen wird Bene oder Benny steht für die Italienische Übersetzung gut und Amatus bedeutet Geliebter_), das ist der Name unter dem wir dich getauft haben und wir würde uns sehr freuen, wenn wir deinen Decknamen abgeben könnten." Benedikt nickte aufgeregt und erschreckte sich im nächsten Moment wahnsinnig, eine kleine Gestalt mit wahrhaft hässlichem Gesicht, langen Ohren und nur einem Handtuch bekleidet stand neben ihm und nahm seinen Teller vom Tisch, sah ihn mit seinen großen Augen an und fipste: „Entschuldigen Sie, Master Sir, ich muss nur", unwillig hob Tom die Hand und wies dem Elf an zu schweigen: „Das, Bene, ist ein Hauself, gute Hauselfen erkennst du dadran, dass du sie nicht bemerkst", das Geschöpf hatte die Bemerkung wohl gehört und verschwand mit einem Plopp. „Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." „Ein Zimmer?", fragte Benedikt, erfreut darüber, dass er einen Spitznamen hatte, der ihm auch noch gefiel und dann ungläubig, dass er was eigenes bekommen sollte. „Nun eigentlich sind es drei, wenn man das Schlafzimmer und das Spielzimmer mitzählt, aber ich dachte..." Benedikt winkte ab, „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht..", fing er an, aber Tom blieb stehen und wand sich um. „Das was vergangen ist, war etwas Schreckliches, aber hier, hier ist alles anders. Hier lieben wir dich, werden dich verwöhnen, bist du so ein verwöhntes Balg bist wie Lucius Sohn bist", „Hey, das habe ich gehört", fuhr der Malfoy dazwischen, aber er grinste, „und dann den allen in der Schule das Leben zur Hölle machst. Und auch dann wird das nichts ändern, denn du bist das wunderbarste für uns".

Er kam nicht umhin das zu glauben, was ihm gesagt wurde. Nicht nur das er eine Ehrlichkeit erkannte, die ihm sonst fremd war, nein, er spürte einen Verbundenheit, die ihm nie so begegnet war. Diese Vertrautheit und diese Zuneigung, etwas, was er sich gewünscht hatte, so sehr, dass er es kaum glauben konnte, dass das hier alles echt sein sollte und auch wirklich war. Er wollte nicht aufwachen und merken, dass alles wieder ein Traum war, wie sooft zuvor.

Doch jetzt war es Wirklichkeit und Benedikt war hingerissen. Die langen Gänge, in denen er sich sicher so einiges Mal verlaufen würde, die hohen Türen. „ich werde sie die anfangs beschriften, aber so, dass nur du es lesen kannst, damit du dich nicht verläufst, oder wenigstens weißt wohin dein Weg dich führt. Hier hast du überall Zutritt, zu jeder Zeit. Du bist der Sohn des Dark Lord, ich will ja nicht angeben, aber das ist schon toll", verschwörrisch grinste Sirius ihm zu und lehnte sich an Tom, „das ist nicht nur toll, ich weiß wie cool das als Freund ist, aber als Sohn, man du wirst so angesagt sein, da kann man schon fast neidisch sein." Benedikt nickte, er konnte nur erahnen, wie aufregend das Leben werden würde was vor ihm lag, doch jetzt erst mal war Besichtigung angesagt. „Hier ist dein Wohnzimmer, von dort gelangst du in dein Schlaf – oder dein Spielzimmer.Die Tür hier, ist zu einem kleinen Bad, dein richtiges ist aber neben dem Schlaf, damit du das nicht mit Besuch oder so teilen musst. Vom Schlafzimmer aus kommst du in unser Schlafzimmer, wo dir die Tür immer offen steht", Tom ging auf ihn zu und ging in die Hocke: „Immer hörst du und wenn es nur ist, weil dein Schluckauf nicht weg geht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach ist, für dich, das ist alles neu, und ich werde es so lange sagen, bis es dir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist. Du bist kein Mensch, deine Kindheit dauert um einiges länger als bei den Menschen, die auch kürzer leben. Und die sollst du von sofort an komplett ausleben, zumal wir ja auch was davon haben und alle anderen kannst du gleich mit anbespruchen, Severus muss dann auch noch ein wenig belastet werden."

Dieser lächelte nur und Benedikt konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er in seinem Leben sooft angelächelt worden war. Aber es tat gut und vielleicht hatten die Jahre bei den Dursleys einen Sinn, das er all das hier auch zu schätzen wusste.Tom gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und schob ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer, „Du legst dich bitte ein wenig hin, ich weck dich gleich", Benedikt ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

* * *

Senkrecht stand er im Bett, er wusste nicht wovon er aufgewacht war. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt und er musste sich ersteinmal orientieren, langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Umhänge, die das Bett verschlossen und er zog vorsichtig an einem, der sich auftat und ihm den Blick auf das Zimmer bot. Es war groß, ein Kamin gegenüber dem Bett, daneben einen kleine Sitzecke, eine Ankleidezimmer, gleich hinter einem Raumtrenner und die ganze linke Seite war eine Fensterfront, die einen Ausblick bot auf die Ländereien. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Bett, eigentlich sollte er ja geweckt werden, barfuss schlich er über den weichen Teppich und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen, die Sonne ging langsam unter und der Fluss schien sie geradezu zu verschlucken.

"Du bist wie dein Vater, warum wundert mich das nicht", erschrocken wand Benedikt sich um und er stand vor Tom, der ihn musterte, aber seine Augen strahlten. "Ich wollte dich gerade wecken, aber wie ich sehe hast du dich schon aus dem Bett geschlichen." Ärger erwarteten zuckte Benedikt leicht zusammen, aber Tom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und er legte sanft seinen Arm um ihn, küsste sanft sein Haar: "Viel Arbeit, sage ich, aber das bekommen wir hin." Den Abend verbrachten sie damit Benedikt zu erzählen, was die Vergangenheit anging und wer zu welcher Seite gehörte. Sirius machte noch einen Rundgang mit ihm durch das Anwesen, wobei er Benedikt in der Bibliothek ´verlor´ und ohne ihn zum Abendessen auftauchte, da dieser nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen, so dass sie ihren Platz verließen und alle ihr Essen in der riesigen Bibliothek einnahmen und den kleinen wissbegierigen Jungen mit ihren Gesprächen vom Lesen abhielten. Völlig hin und hergerissen von dem Gedanken böse auf die Erwachsenen zu sein, weil sie ihn nicht lesen ließen und dem Genuß so ausgelassenen Freude zu beobachten, saß er neben Tom und ließ sich immer näher ziehen, bis er schließlich auf dessen Schoß landete, wo er gekrauelt wurde, bis er wieder ins Land der Träume fand.

"Er ist perfekt", flüsterte Tom, nachdem er seinen Sohn ins Bett gebracht hatte und Sirius, der hinter ihm stand und sanft dessen Nacken küsste knurrte zustimmend: "Wie denn auch anders, bei den Eltern", Tom drehte sich zu seinem Freund und verschloss seine Lippen zu einem Kuss, der erst beendet wurde, als die Luft zu knapp wurde. "Ich muss gehen", nuschelte Sirius und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Stirn seines Freundes: "Das muss ein Ende haben", dieser nickte und sie warfen einen letzten Blick auf ihren Engel bevor sie das Zimmer verließen. Dieser drehte sich um und sank tiefer in Morpheus Arme.


	3. Chapter 3

Da bin ich wieder und ich hoffe nur, dass euch die Story weiterhin gefällt und ihr mir das mitteilt... Bitte lieb schau

Und Achtung Warnung: Rape, Angst in diesem Chap, aber auch Gutes ;-)

* * *

Drei Wochen war er nun hier, und jeden Morgen, wenn er wieder erwachte, musste er sich erst sammeln, bevor er wusste, wo er sich befand. Zu groß war die Angst, dass alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war, aus dem er schlussendlich doch erwacht war. Aber er wurde wach und stellte fest, dass sich nichts änderte, dass er noch immer in dem riesigen Zimmer wohnte, nun okay es waren drei. Und das er Eltern hatte, die ihn liebten. Was gewissermaßen die größte Herausforderung für ihn war. Zu vertrauen.

* * *

Noch immer zuckte er zusammen, weil er dachte, dass Tom ihn schlagen würde, weil er etwas nicht wusste. Dieser wurde kalkweiß, wenn er die Reaktion seines Sohnes sah. Als Benedikt am vorangegangen Abend eine Vase in der Eingangshalle umgestoßen hatte, war Tom wie eine Furie um die Ecke gekommen, um den Täter zu stellen, nur um einen völlig aufgelösten Benedikt vorzufinden, der versuchte die Vase heile zu zaubern, doch seine Kräfte waren noch nicht ausgereift dafür, so dass die Scherben allesamt verschwanden. Tom hatte seinen liebe Not den aufgewühlten Jungen zu beruhigen, der vor ihm geflüchtet war, aus Angst, dass er ihn wieder weggeben würde. Eine Stunde hatte er mit Engelszungen vor der Tür gesessen und auf Bene eingeredet, damit er ihm die Tür öffnete und Tom ihn trösten durfte. Dass er auch die Tür aufhexen hätte können, erfuhr er in der Nacht, als Sirius fragte, warum er das nicht einfach gemacht hatte. Tom seufzte: „Und da wirft man mir vor, dass ich unsensibel bin. Ich kann nicht einfach in seine Privatsphäre eindringen, nur weil ich die Macht dazu besitze, ich möchte sein Vertrauen. Wenn die Situation ein anderes Handeln erfordert hätte, ja, aber nicht so aufgewühlt wie er war." Sirius nickte verstehend und setzte sich auf die Kante von Benedikts Bett: „Mein Kleiner, wie du mir fehlst." Benedikt spürte die sanfte Berührung seines Vaters und setzte sich auf. Sirius strahlte. „Ach, habe ich dich doch geweckt?", das gehustete: „Absicht", seines Freundes ignorierte er. Überglücklich auch was von seinem Kind zu haben, quatschte er ihn mit Quidditch voll, er wollte ihn unbedingt auf ein Spiel mitnehmen.

Die wirkliche dunkle Seite seiner Eltern lernte er nur schwer und selten kennen, denn er kam kaum mit Todessern zusammen, da diese den Familientrakt des Anwesen niemals betreten durften, mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen. Zu denen gehörte auch die Familie Malfoy, die zu einem Treffen kamen und ihren Sohn mitbrachten. Dieser freute sich über einen neuen Spielgefährten, wenn er auch Angst vor ihm hatte, denn Draco war eingetrichtert worden, dass es von größter Notwendigkeit war dem Sohn des dunklen Lords Ehrfurcht zu zollen. Benedikt war noch nicht gefestigt genug, dies zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und war überrascht über die Art Dracos mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm alles recht zu machen.

Trotzdem hatten sie Spaß miteinander, spielten Quidditich und Bene lernte neues über die Zauberwelt. Er erfuhr von Draco, dass dieser eine Veela war und sie gleichfalls nicht angesehen waren in der Zaubererwelt. Die langen blonden Haare verzauberten den kleine Riddle und wünschte sich auch eine solche Haarfarbe. Fassunglos sah der kleine Malfoy kurze Zeit auf seinen neuen Freund, dessen schwarzen Haare mit blonden Strähnen durchwachsen waren und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, noch während er sich fragte, wie er das erklären sollte. Sie waren in der Eingangshalle und horchten die gequälten Schreie eines Todessers. Benedikt war verschreckt und rannte Draco davon. Dieser suchte nach ihm, ohne Erfolg.

* * *

Bene war in den Kerker geflüchtet, nachdem er die Furcht abgeschüttelt hatte und nicht mehr die Schreie in seinem Kopf hallten, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und vernahm ein geschäftiges Treiben. Er öffnete die Tür, hinter der er jemanden vermutete und richtig, er stand in einem Raum. Severus war am Brauen. Nebelschwadige Dämpfe stiegen aus unterschiedlichen Kesseln auf, blubbernde Flüssigkeiten, die in verschiedenen Farben waren. Langsam ging er auf den Mann zu, der seine langen Haare nachlässig zusammengeflochten hatte, so dass sich einige Strähnen gelöst hatten. Dieser lächelte, als er Harry auf sich zukommen sah und fuhr fort seine Zutaten zu zerkleinern, hin und wieder in einem der Kessel umzurühren, und Zutaten hinzuzufügen. „Wovor bist du auf der Flucht?", ein kleiner Schatten legte sich auf den Jungen und doch kam er zutraulich einige Schritte näher. Severus legte keine Pause ein, aber seine Augen musterten ihn kritisch, bevor er weiterarbeitete. „Was ist los?", fragte er weiter und Bene ließ sich auf einen der Tische nieder. „Du darfst auch auf einem der Stühle sitzen", sagte Severus missmutig, aber er musste dann doch lächeln. Bene ging nicht auf den Einwuf ein: „Draco benimmt sich komisch und oben ist Geschrei, ich weiß nicht was da los ist", Severus warf die letzte Zutat in einen brodelnden Kessel und füllte Phiolen ab: „Nimm das Draco nicht übel, es ist neu für ihn, dass er einen Spielgefährten hat, der nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, oder es zumindest eigentlich müsste. Mit der Zeit wird er noch herausfinden, was er damit für einen Vorteil gezogen hat."

Bene sah den Zaubertranklehrer an, der seinen Phiolen jetzt beschriftete und dann wieder einen Blick auf den Jungen warf: „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, haben deine Eltern das schon gesehen?", Bene schüttelte unwillig mit dem Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind." „Ach", verzweifelt fuhr Severus sich durchs Gesicht: „Das Treffen, ich habe es total vergessen", sein Blick fiel auf das Mal, dass schon fast wieder verblasst war, jetzt hatte es auch keinen Sinn mehr dahin zu gehen. „Mir gefällt es", er registrierte das zufriedene Lächeln des Jungen und wusch seine Kessel aus, da würden sie sich beide was anhören müssen.

Natürlich gingen sie nicht freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen und liefert somit den armen Draco an die Erwachsenen aus, der weder wusste wo Benedikt war, noch Severus gesehen hatte. Die Tür knallte auf und Benedikt verschand schnell an eine Wand, von der aus er nicht sofort gesehen wurde, Severus sah leicht von seiner Arbeit auf und registrierte verärgert, dass die Ankunft Toms den Kleinen verschreckt hatte. Dieser aber hatte die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes nicht bemerkt und stürmte in seiner Voldemort Gestalt auf Severus zu: "Du warst nicht beim Treffen, du kannst echt froh sein, dass ich momentan in guter Stimmung bin", das sah für einen Unbeteiligten in der Tat nicht so aus, denn die Augen blitzten rot auf und die Krallen bohrten sich in die Arme Severus, der sich von dem Ausbruch kaum beunruhigen ließ. "Weißt du wenigstens, wo mein Sohn ist?", fragte er zischend, so dass Bene ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte.

"Ich hoffe du hast vor ihn ein wenig netter zu behandeln", sagte Severus ohne ein Miene zu verziehen, wodurch der dunkle Lord noch ein wenig verärgerter schien, wurde aber von der Bewegung Benedikts abgelenkt und ließ seinen Giftmischer los. Der Junge war erschrocken durch den Auftritt seines Vaters, aber dieser hatte seine Gestalt verändert und kam lächelnd auf seinen verängstigten Sohn zu: "Hübsche Frisur hast du dir zugelegt", er fuhr seinem Sohn durch die Haare und zog ihn an sich: "Draco ist völlig aufgelöst, man sollte meinen, dass er sich daran gewöhnt, dass ihm immer alle weglaufen, Blaise verliert er auch immer im Haus." Sie gingen nach oben, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und Sirius schlug verzweifelt die Hände über den Kopf zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass auch Benedikt seine Gestalt, momentan noch nur sein Erscheinungsbild verändern konnte und fragte sich, womit er nur gestraft war.

* * *

Langsam reckte und streckte sich der Kleine und huschte verschlafen ins Bad, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken. Schnell war er in seine Kleider geschlüpft und machte sich auf den Weg. Da er noch keinen Hunger hatte, machte er sich gleich auf in die Bibliothek und nahm sich ein Buch, das sein Interesse weckte. Nicht nur die Zauberwelt, auch die Dämonen und Vampirwelt wollte er kennen lernen und wenn ihm keiner davon erzählte, was alle aber gerne taten, dann las er davon. Das tat er mit Freude, denn er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, das die anderen ihn mochten und seine Gesellschaft schätzen. Er verzog sich lieber und wollte so sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht aufdrängte, damit er keinem überdrüssig werden konnte.

Die Sonne war schon tiefer gesunken, als Benedikt bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah einen Mann vor sich. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, einen edlen dunkelgrünen Umhang, der mit einer Verschluss zusammengehalten wurde, auf dem einen Schlange in Silber pragte. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Benedikts. Dieser hatte keine Angst vor ihm, er wusste nur nicht warum. Neugierig sah er ihn an, er kam ihm so bekannt, so vertraut vor, aber woher? Langsam ging dieser in die Hocke und hob Benedikts Kinn leicht an, da der den Blick gesenkt hatte: "Du musst deinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen. Zum einen, damit man deine Augen sehen kann und dann weil du ein Slytherin bist, die haben das Privileg niemals Untergebene zu sein." Er war berührt von der warmen Stimme und blickte fest in die Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren. "Liest ganz schön viel, aber warum bist du immer alleine, wenn ich dich sehe?" Bene schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er wollte einfach alles alte vergessen und hoffen, dass das klappen würde.

"Du kannst nur alles hinter dir lassen, wenn du damit abgeschlossen hast", die Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich kann auch einfach alles vergessen", Benedikts Stimme war leise, so dass sie kaum zu verstehen war. "Das wäre schön, mein Kleiner, aber das wird so nicht funktionieren. Es beschäftigt dich, nachts und tags. Es bestimmt dein Handeln. Und das wird nicht aufhören. So kannst du nicht glücklich werden und das ist das, was alle wollen. Dich lächeln sehen und das du endlich Kind sein kannst."

Ein ungläubiges Lächeln kam auf Benedikts Lippen: "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange dieser Traum noch anhalten wird." Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf: "Dein Verstand weiß schon, dass du in der Wirklichkeit bist, denn sonst würdest du anders leben, alles ausleben, Dinge, die man nur macht, wenn man die Gewissheit hat, dass man träumt. Doch die Macht aus dir herauszugehen und zu genießen, dass du jetzt der sein kannst, der du sein willst und kannst, die hast du noch nicht. Und dafür musst du mit Harry abschließen. Du sollst nicht vergessen, denn deine Vergangenheit ist ein Teil von dir. Aber du sollst frei sein."

Benedikt nickte leicht, aber wenn das alles mal so einfach wäre, wie es sich gesagt hatte. "Du bist nicht alleine damit, hier sind wir, deine Familie. Doch wenn du nicht zulässt, dass wir an dich heran kommen, dann wird das ein schwieriger Prozess. Wie lange willst du uns warten lassen?" Vorwitzig sah er dem Mann entgegen, der ihn prüfend ansah. "Warum weißt du das alles, ich habe dich noch nicht vorher gesehen..." "Ich wohne hier. Hat dir keiner gesagt, wo du dich genau befindest?", er lächelte leicht, seine Augen zeigten von Weisheit und Reife, sie waren das Einzige, was erahnen ließ, dass er schon älter war, als seine Gestalt zeigte. "Müssen sie wohl vergessen habe", nuschelte Bene, er wollte nicht, dass der Mann glaubte, das seine Eltern sich nicht richtig verhielten. Sie machten ihre Sache großartig. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er eines Tages so geliebt werden würde. "Das hier, mein Kleiner, ist Slytherin – Manor. Mein Ort der Ruhe und Zuflucht, naja, war es", er grinste leicht, "bis ich meinen Sohn bekommen habe, der es nie geschafft hat auszuziehen. Du kennst ihn ja schon, da ist es mir der Ruhe schnell vorbei, gerade nachdem er dann seinen Freund hergebracht hat." Benedikt war leicht verschreckt, was wollte er damit sagen. "Nein, nicht das was du meinst, ich habe Mittel und Wege zu verschwinden und meine Ruhe zu haben. Tom hat mich dazugebracht, die Nähe zu anderen Menschen zu suchen und zu genießen. Man kann nicht wissen, was einem fehlt, wenn man dem nicht begegnet ist, oder es kennengelernt hat. Er und alle die nachfolgen, wie z. B. du mein Kleiner, ihr bereichert mein Leben mehr als Wohlstand und Wissen es je könnten-" er unterbrach sich kurz, weil die Tür sich öffnete und Severus hereinkam: "Benedikt, da bist du, warum habe ich mir das nur gedacht?", er lächelte sanft und kam näher, er verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Mann und setzte sich neben Benedikt. "Hast du deinen Großvater endlich kennengelernt? Ich dachte schon, er würde sich dir gar nicht zeigen", Salazar verzog leicht das Gesicht: "Ich bin nicht dafür, dass ich ihn mit all den Neuigkeit überfallen, so wie ihr das getan habt." "Nein, du wolltest nur sichergehen, das du einen großen Auftritt hast", kam es spöttelnd von der Tür, in der jetzt auch Tom aufgetaucht war: "Erzähl doch nichts, Vater."

Benedikt lächelte: "Das sagt dann wohl der Richtige", Severus und Tom sahen ihn überrascht an und Salazar lachte laut: "Ein wahrer Slytherin spricht!"

* * *

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei wachte Benedikt auf und saß aufrecht im Bett. Sein Pyjama klebte an seinem Körper, durchweicht von Schweiß und sein Herz raste. Zitternd suchte er nach seiner Brille und fand sie nachdem er sein Buch vom Nachtisch geworfen hatte. Er horchte in die Nacht, es war still im Haus. Eine Vogel flog kreischend an seinem Fenster vorbei, kein Wunder, dass keiner reagiert hatte, es war ja nicht so, dass in diesem Haus sowas nie vorkam. Leise stand er auf und zum ersten Mal öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür zu seinen Eltern. Das Zimmer war stockfinster und er hörte das sanfte Atmen Toms, Sirius war wohl schon wieder verschwunden. Das Schnarchen hörte man schon teilweise durch die Etage, warum sie oftmals einen Stillzauber übers Zimmer lagen (_ja, klar, das ist sicherlich der Einzige Grund, ach die Naivität der Kinder_). Leise tapste er über den Holzfussboden und wunderte sich darüber, dass er ohne Probleme durch den fremden Raum fand, was mit Sicherheit an seinen Vampirgenen lag. Er zog den Vorhang zur Seite und trotz der Angst, die ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte und der Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, hielt er inne und sah seinen Vater an. Es war einfach nur beruhigend, das Gefühl, das er hier war. So nahe.

Noch bevor er was sagen konnte, wachte dieser auf und wand sich ihm zu: "Kleiner, was ist denn bloß passiert? Ich habe dich nicht gehört, habe Sirius doch gesagt, er soll den Zauber entfernen. Komm zu mir." Er klopfte auf die Seite neben sich. Benedikt schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte so nicht in das Bett steigen. Tom setzte sich auf und befühlte den Schlafanzug seines Sohnes: "Okay, dann stecken wir dich erst in die Badewanne", entschlossen stand er auf, band seinen Bademantel um und zog den Jungen mit sich in sein Bad. Es war größer als seins und hatte eine riesige Badewanne, die eine komplette Seitenecke einnahm. Schnell war Wasser eingelassen und Benedikt ließ es zu, dass Tom ihn nicht nur aus den Kleidern schälte, sondern auch in die Wanne setzte und abschrubbte. Er hielt inne, als er die Wunden und Narben sah, Wunden die schlecht verheilt waren. "Bene", schwach sagte er seinen Namen und dem Jungen kamen wieder die Tränen. Er wusste, dass sein Onkel Hure in seinen Rücken geritzt hatte, immer wieder, damit das Wort nicht verschwand. Aus Angst den Ekel und Abscheu in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen, wand er sich ihm nicht zu. "Dein Vater hat gesagt, ich muss mit dem Leben Harry abschließen, ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann...", Tom hob ihn wieder aus der Wanne und wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch, bevor er ihn in das Bett trug. Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas, deckte er ihn zu, wie sehr hatte Benedikt sich immer gewünscht, dass das jemand bei ihm macht, so dass er eingewickelt war, keine Luft an einer Stelle hereinkonnte. Ganz nahe setzt er sich an ihn und sprach wieder: "Ich liebe dich. Nichts wird mich dazu bringen, diese Liebe zu dir zu mindern, nichts auf dieser Welt wird etwas anderes in mir auslösen, wenn ich an dich denke, wenn ich dich sehe. Es tut mir leid, dass du sowas erleben musstest, dass du nicht eine schöne Kindheit haben konntest." Benedikt konnte sehen, wie sehr sein Vater versuchte seine aufsteigenden Wut zu unterdrücken.

"Wieso weißt du immer was ich denke und warum bist du dann doch so wütend?", fragte er leise. "Ich bin wütend auf die Muggle, ich bin sauer auf Dumbledore und auf mich, weil ich es nicht von dir nehmen kann. Und ich bin ein Dämon, so wie mein Dad, wir können Gedanken lesen und deine vor allem, weil du unser Erbe bist. Wenn du größer bist, kannst du sie verschleiern oder abblocken, nur bei deinem Großvater und mir wird das nie funktionieren, dazu ist die Liebe zueinander zu groß.", er lächelte leicht, "Glaub mir, du wirst dir noch wünschen, dass das nicht so ist, aber eigentlich ist es besser so. Wir sind sensible Geschöpfe, auch wenn viele das nicht glauben, oder glauben wollen. Wenn wir uns immer verstellen oder unsere Gefühle unterdrücken, dann werden wir irgendwann Seelenlos und böse. Weil wir alles an Liebe verlieren. Damit das nicht passiert, passen die Älteren auf einen auf." Benedikt nickte, das hatte er nirgends gelesen. Hörte sich aber logisch an.

"Du hast schlecht geträumt. Erzählst du mir davon?", vorsichtig fragte er ihn, Bene rückte näher an ihn ran, ließ sich in dessen Arme ziehen und schluchzte. "Ich habe geträumt, dass mein Onkel wieder da ist, er hat mich gezwungen... ich musste... ", er blickte auf und sah, dass die Augen seines Vaters tränenverschleiert waren: "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, du musst es aussprechen", Salazar war ins Zimmer gekommen und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er auch auf dem Bett Platz nahm. Bene nickte und fuhr fort: "Manchmal hat es gereicht, wenn ich mit dem Mund..., also wenn ich ihn so...wenn ich es geschluckt habe und dann war es vorbei, aber manchmal, da war es schlimmer, ... dann ist er über mich hergefallen...er hat mich genommen, es hat so wehgetan, immer und immer wieder... er hat gesagt, ich habe es nicht anders verdient." Tom zischte: "Dieses Schwein", doch Salazar legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Stockend redete Benedikt weiter: "Er kam manchmal jede Nacht, manchmal sogar wieder morgens. Er hat mich ausgepeitscht und dann, wenn ich geblutet habe, dann ist er wieder in mich eingedrungen. Ich kann immer noch sein Gesicht sehen, wie er guckt wenn er kommt. Ich kann seine Freude sehen, wenn er mich schlägt, wenn er schreit." Salazar strich Bene eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihm fest in die Augen: "Ich kann dir erzählen, dass du das Gesicht vergisst, aber das wär eine Lüge. Ich könnte sagen, der Schmerz vergeht, aber das stimmt nicht. Aber ich sage dir hier und heute, er wird dafür bezahlen und wenn er das getan hat, dann kannst du loslassen. Dann bist du frei. Und du wirst aufwachsen mit dem Wissen, dass dir niemand mehr etwas derartiges antun kann. Denn du bist hier in Sicherheit. Und sobald du dieses Haus verlässt, ist immer jemand bei dir, der dich vor jedem Menschen schütz, der deinen Weg kreuzt und dir Böses will."

Bepflichtend zog Tom ihn in eine Umarmung und wiegte ihn sanft in den Schlaf. Salazar küsste seinen Enkel und seinen Sohn sanft auf die Stirn und schloss den Vorhang zum Bett, bevor er sich auf den Sessel vor den Kamin setzte um über ihren Schlaf zu wachen, so wie er über ihr Leben wachte.


	4. Chapter 4

So, ich bins wieder, wollte eigentlich mehr schreiben, aber nur Stress zur Zeit. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommis, ich freue mich immer wie eine Wahnsinnige, das ist kaum zu fassen. Hoffe ich erfreue euch jetzt mit einem neuen Chap.

* * *

Es kamen noch mehrere Nächte, in denen Benedikt aufwachte. Noch viele Nächte, in denen die Familie beieinander saß und Benedikt stockend von seiner Vergangenheit redete. Mit seinen Eltern, mit Salazar und sogar mit Severus. Doch keiner wand sich von ihm ab, keiner fand ihn abstoßend. Sie reagierten mit Trost und Zuneigung. Salazar überredete Benedikt dazu seine Narbe auf dem Rücken verschwinden zu lassen, er wollte nicht das sein Enkel gebranntmarkt herumlief, zumal dessen 11. Geburtstag vor der Tür stand. Warum das so wichtig war, dazu lächelten die Erwachsenen nur.

* * *

Es war ein wunderbarer Morgen, der 31. Juli. Schon früh war Benedikt wach und leise tapste er in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, er wollte sehen, ob sie schon wach waren. Doch die Betten waren leer. Verdutzt machte er sich ans nächste Zimmer, er wusste das Severus die Nacht bei ihnen verbracht hatte, doch auch das Zimmer war leer. Auch bei seinem Großvater traf er niemanden an. Missmutig machte er sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, ungläubig rieb er sich die Augen, aber es blieb alles so, wie es war. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt, so dass er sich unter seiner Last bog. Essen, Tischschmuck, eine dreistöckige Geburtstagstorte in Slytherinfarben, eine weitere Torte auf der elf Kerzen brannten und all seine Verwandten und Bekannten, die er im letzten Jahr kennengelernt hatte, strahlten ihn an- sie hatten es sich nicht einmal nehmen lassen diese albernen Papiertüten aufzuziehen (_man bedenke, dass am frühen Morgen- ein Foto davon wäre der wahre Schock für die Zaubererwelt_).

„Happy Birthday Benedikt", scholl es ihm entgegen, Sirius und Tom sprangen auf und zogen ihn durch den Raum zum Tisch. „Du musst tief Luft holen, die Augen schließen, dir was wünschen und dabei die Kerzen ausblasen. Dann geht der Wunsch in Erfüllung", sagte Sirius grinsend und Tom nickte. Benedikt sah die beiden an und auch Salazar, der sonst für solche Bräuche überhaupt nicht zu haben war, blickte ihm grinsend entgegen.

„Aber ich habe doch alles, was ich mir wünsche", sagte Benedikt. Narzissa schluchzte leicht auf und auch andere mussten sich die Tränen vor Rührung verkneifen, wie der kleine Junge, den sie allesamt in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten, zwischen seinen Eltern stand und ihnen das größte Liebesgeständnis machte, was man sich erhoffen konnte. „Dann weißt du ja, was du dir wünschen kannst", Severus, der seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, sprang ein, Benedikt nickte und bließ die Kerzen aus, Applaus belohnte seinen Erfolg alle Kerzen ausgelöscht zu haben. Draco sprang auf und rief: „Geschenke auspacken", stürmte los, hielt vor einem Berg Geschenke, kramte ein riesiges hervor und kam vor seinem Freund zum Stehen: „Das ist von uns", er zeigte auf sich und seine Eltern (naja, er wollte, aber da er nur auf Bene achtete, merkte er nicht, dass er fälschlicherweise auf die Elfe zeigte, die grad die Kerzen verschwinden lassen wollte, die Erwachsenen lächelten- abgesehen natürlich von Lucius, der sich das noch oft anhören musste, sein Sohn einer Hauselfe). „Für mich?", erstaunt sah Bene seinen Freund an, der ungeduldig mit dem Kopf schüttelte: „Mach schon auf". Vorsichtig öffnete Benedikt das Geschenk, so dass Draco so hibbelig wurde und es ihm fast aus der Hand nahm, aber ein mahnender Blick Salazars genügte.

Fassunglos starrte er auf einen Besen, einen Nimbus 2000, das aktuellste Modell, das auf dem Markt war, als Sohn Sirius wusste er das natürlich. „Danke schön", er umarmte Draco und wollte schon zu den Malfoys, als sein Vater ihn zurückhielt, „Pack erst alles aus, bevor du jedes Mal losläufst", Staunend sah dieser in die Runde: „Ich bekomme noch mehr?", Tom nickte: „Viel mehr, und danach gehen wir einkaufen, denn unsere Sachen musst du selber aussuchen", Bene verzog leicht das Gesicht, mit seinen Eltern einkaufen war vieles, und vor allem anstrengend. Aber es machte Spaß, so dass er doch lachend die Hände zusammenklatschte und sich dann von Draco zum Geschenkeberg ziehen ließ. In allererster Linie erhielt er Bücher, dass beste Geschenk, da er immer mit einem Buch bei sich zu sehen war. Von Salazar bekam er eine Schlange, da er Parsel sprach ein Ideales Haustier. Die Malfoys hatten noch eine komplette Qudditchausrüstung gesponsert, die Lestrange Umhänge, Regulus und die Zabinis hatten Bücher und Severus Zaubertrankzutaten und eine Kette mit dem Snape Familienwappen (_Ich tue mich wirklich schwer mit Geschenken, sorry_). Seine Eltern wollten ja alles mit ihm einkaufen gehen. Bevor sie sich ans Frühstück machen konnten, kam die Post. Zwei Eulen landeten vor Bene, der erschrocken war, normalerweise erhielt er nur von Draco und Blaise Post, die aber beide hier am Tisch saßen. Er nahm einer schwarzen Eule einen Brief ab und öffnete ihn

* * *

**Durmstrang-Institut für Zauberei**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Riddle**

**wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie durch das Erreichen des 11. Lebensjahr nun bereit sind an unserer Schule unterrichtet zu werden. Wir würden uns sehr freuen Sie am 15. August als Schüler der ersten Jahrgangsstufe begrüßen zu dürfen. ****Beigelegt finden Sie die Liste aller zum Unterricht benötigter Bücher und weiteren Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Mit der Bitte um Antwort**

**Igor Karkaroff**

Ein Zischender Laut Salazars ließ ihn aufblicken und auch Sirius hatte die Augenbraue angehoben und wies nur auf die zweite Eule, eine Schleiereule, die auch nicht besonders angetan schien, dass sie hier warten musste. Schnell nahm er ihr den Umschlag ab und öffnete den zweiten Brief:

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI-UND ZAUBEREI**

**Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)**

**Sehr geehrte Mr. Black,**

**wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie die Liste aller benötigter Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 10. August.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Minerva McGonagell**

**Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**

Langsam ließ er die Brief sinken und sah sich im Angesicht jeden am Tisch Sitzenden, die auf eine Reaktion warteten. Sein Blick fiel auf Tom, der nur vor sich hin grinste und Sirius, der seinen Partner mit Blicken bombadierte. Salazar zischte wieder verärgert und sagte nur: „Also sonst mische ich mich ja nicht in die Erziehung ein ", Tom war der einzige, der sich zu einer Reaktion wagte und lachte kurz auf: „Aber du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen, keine Diskussion!" Hier war scheinbar das letzte und einzige Wort zu gesprochen, denn keiner der Anwesenden sah so aus, als wollten sie sich dagegen stellen. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Da Benedikt im Unterschied zu seinem Vater keine Meinung dazu hatte, wand sich der Slytherin zu seinem Sohn: "Du Verräter, wie kannst du es wagen?", Tom so völlig unbeeindruckt auch die Tatsache, dass die Augen des Wütendenden regelrecht zu glühen anfingen, ließen ihn kalt, er rührte in seinem Kaffee, goß Zucker in seine Tasse und wand sich an Sirius. "Kannst du mir die Milch reichen?", Salazar, der näher an der Milch saß, machte eine Bewegung und die Milch ergoß sich über Tom. "Nun", alle am Tisch waren in Starre verfallen und Bene war erschüttert, dass konnte nicht gut ausgehen: "eigentlich bevorzuge ich die Milch in meinem Kaffee", in aller Seelenruhe stand Tom auf, nahm sich die Torte, von der die Elfe die Kerzen gezupft hatte und klatschte ebendiese in das Gesicht seines Vaters, um sich über ihn zu beugen, eine neue Milch zu nehmen und sich wieder aus seinen Platz zu setzen, wobei er seinen Kaffee aufgoß. Man hätte nicht nur eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören, man könnte auch Dumbledore husten hören und Hogwarts war wirklich weit weg. Nach einer Schreckensminute und keiner Regung, wischte sich Salazar die Torte aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte seine Hände aus, so dass er jeden der Tischgesellschaft traf. Just in dem Moment brach das Chaos aus. Alle griffen zu, nahmen sich das erste, was ihnen unter die Finger kam und warfen es, egal wohin, egal wenn sie trafen. Obst, Kekse, Saft, Brötchen alles flog und traf. Sahne, die im Nacken landete, Eiswürfel unter den Umhang, es war das reinste Tollhaus.

Noch während sie schreiend und fluchend aufeinander losgingen, öffnete sich die Tür und ein wahrer fassungsloser Mann stand in der Tür. Jetzt in diesem Moment wünschte er sich wahrlich, dass er damals einen anderen Beruf ergriffen hätte, als Journalist wäre das die Story seines Lebens gewesen. So konnte er nur unbeteiligter Zuschauer der Essensschlacht des Jahres werden, die selbst in Hogwarts bisher so nicht statt gefunden hatte. Er kannte Ausartungen wie diese und selbst bei seinem Beruf, der ihn schon vieles gelehrt hatte im Umgang mit wilden unberechenbaren Kreaturen, hielt er sich hier zurück. Erst als sich der Kampf ein wenig gelegt hatte, kam er näher und wurde von seinem Lord leicht begrüßt, eigentlich nur mit einem Kopfnicken. So würdevoll wie es ihm möglich war, wenn man mit allen Essbarkeiten beworfen worden war, die am Tisch waren, setze er sich wieder auf seinen Platz, schaffte es nur leicht das Gesicht zu verziehen und das trotz der Tatsache, dass Sirius es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen und ein Ei unter ihm plaziert hatte: "Bastard", zischte er ihm zu und wand sich dann wieder seinem Besucher zu. Dieser hatte etwas Sahnetorte aus dem Gesicht seines Liebsten gekostet: "Schmeckt doch super, weiß nicht warum ihr euch damit bewerfen müsst", Tom zuckte mit den Achseln: "Weil es unterhaltsamer ist? Du musst dich mit sowas auskennen, bei deinen Brüdern".

Charlie grinste verschämt: "Ihr schlagt euch schon ganz gut, ich bin aber trotzdem froh, dass die beiden nicht dabei sind. Sonst hättet ihr nicht so schnell ein Ende gefunden." Bene beobachtete den Neuankömmling, er kannte ihn nicht und war gespannt, wer sich ihm diesmal vorstellen würde. Das er ihm vertrauen konnte, war offensichtlich, denn sonst hätte er weder Zutritt gehabt, noch die Erlaubnis seinen Vater von alleine ansprechen dürfen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich musste erst noch bei meinen Eltern vorbeischauen. Heute Abend ist ein Orden Treffen", er nickte Severus zu, der nur kurz die Miene verzog und Bene sah ihn fragend an: "Es ist notwendig, dass ich da auftauche, es tut mir leid. Aber da du verschwunden bist, ist Notstand ausgebrochen und der Orden ist wieder voll aktiv." Tom schüttelte mit dem Kopf: "Heute ist kein Tag, an dem über so was geredet wird." Alle nickte und die Runde wurde aufgelöst.

* * *

Stunden später saß ein wirklich kaputter Bene auf den Stufen, die ins Haus führten. Er beobachtete die Tiere, die sich nur hier aufhielten, weil sich hier keine Muggel hin verirrten, die Magie rein war. Einhörner hatte er schon gestreichelt, wilde Eulen suchten seine Nähe, seinen ersten Thestral hatte er auch schon gesehen. Er war erschrocken über das ungewöhnliche Tier, aber Bellatrix, seine Tante hatte ihn beruhigt und erklärt, dass er diese Tiere nur zu sehen waren, wenn man jemanden sterben sehen hatte und er war nunmal dabei gewesen, als Dumbledore die Potters getötet hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Bene musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, das sein Warten sich gelohnt hatte. Die Schritte kamen näher, dann zum Stehen und der jemand ließ sich neben ihm auf den Stufen nieder. "Wartest du?", Bene knurrte leicht, als wenn er es nicht schon wüsste. "Ich würde nicht gehen, wenn es nicht notwendig wäre", Severus musste leicht lächeln, es war ein ganz neues Gefühl sich zu erklären, über sich zu reden sozusagen. "Ich muss nicht nur einen Schein wahren, Informationen sind auch noch zu kriegen. Und falsche Spuren zu legen." Bene sah ihn fest an: "Das können auch andere tun." Sanft strich er dem Jungen einen Strähne aus dem Haar, es war kaum zu glauben, wie ähnlich er Tom und Sirius sah, nachdem sie die Illusion von ihm genommen hatten. Diese langen Haaren, die blonden Strähnen zur Feier des Tages in allen erdenklichen Farben. Die sanften Konturen, die feminien Züge, das feine Lächeln, das viel zu selten zu sehen war. Die Augen seines Großvaters. "ja, manches davon, aber du wirst Dumbledore noch selber kennen lernen und dann verstehen. Außerdem hast du deinen Vater gehört, das Thema gibt es heute nicht", langsam erhob er sich. "Du kommst heute wieder?", erscholl die Frage hinter ihm, als er schon fast apperiert war. Er hielt kurz inne und wand sich zu Bene um. "Sicher", war nur die Frage, wann er so verdammt weich geworden war, vor fünf Minuten war er noch davon ausgegangen schon nach Hogwarts zu reisen.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen und es herrschte eine mehr als bedrückte Stimmung im ganzen Haus. Bei den Todessern, weil ihr Herr in letzter Zeit übelst gelaunt war, bei den Freunden, weil sie es kaum mitansehen konnten, wie die Familie sich wieder trennen musste und der Familie, weil sie sogar schon anfing zu streiten und bei dem, um den sich alles drehte, weil er Angst hatte. „Wenn es Durmstrang gewesen wären, dann könnte ich ihn wenigstens am Wochenende sehen!", Toms wütenden Stimme erscholl vom Flur und Bene zuckte zusammen. Er hörte ihn selten schreien, aber wenn, dass ging es wenigstens nicht um ihn, doch heute war alles ein wenig anders. Die Stimme seines Großvaters klang nicht weniger erzürnt und so blieb Bene lieber in seinem Zimmer. „Andere Eltern schaffen das auch und du hast weiß Merlin genug zu tun. Krieg doch erst mal dein Leben und das deines Freundes auf die Reihe!", irgendwas ging zu Bruch, ob es nur ein Glas oder eine Scheibe war, konnte Bene nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ging auf und Salazar verschloss sie genau vor Toms Nase wieder. „Mein Kleiner, hast du schon alles gepackt?", Bene nickte, eigentlich hatten seine Eltern gepackt, am frühen Morgen kurz, bevor Sirius wieder weggemusst hatte. Sie hatten erklärt welcher Umhang für was war, welches Armulett er tragen musste, damit er immer geschützt war. Dann den Weg zu Severus so oft erklärt, dass Bene ihn mit geschlossenen Augen finden würde, ebenso wie einige Geheimverstecke und Kamine, von denen kaum einer wusste, dass sie noch funktionierten. Der Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers (Sirius hatte eine neue gemacht, wo die eigentliche war, konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen) waren in einem Geheimfach im Koffer, nur falls seine Sachen durchsucht werden würden.

„Ich weiß nicht, in welches Haus du kommen wirst", Salazar stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, den Blick starr auf die Ländereien gerichtet. „Ich bin nicht störrisch darauf geeicht, dass du ein Slytherin werden musst. Bei dir sind Tugenden gemischt, da ist es auch möglich, dass du der anderen Seite zugeteilt wirst. Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich. Tatsache ist aber und ich möchte das du mir zuhörst", Salazar wand seinen Blick wieder seinem Enkelkind zu und hob dessen Kinn mit der Hand an, zwang ihn so ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen: „Das nichts passieren kann, das unsere Liebe zu dir schmählert. Oder das du alleine bist." Bene musste schlucken, doch einige Tränen lösten sich und rollten über seine Wange in die Freiheit. Tom betrat das Zimmer und zog seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde dich so vermissen. Und wenn ich nicht so eine Angst um dich hätte. Egal wer, aber wenn dir jemand was tut, ich sage dir, der wird das bitter bereuen." Salazar schüttelte den Kopf: „Keiner wird so törricht sein, ihm was zu tun, selbst wenn sie nicht wissen, wer er genau ist."

Der Bahnhof war voll. Der Lärm war erschreckend für Bene, noch immer war er nervös und verängstigt, wenn er in unbekannter Umgebung war. Die vielen Menschen hier machten ihm Angst, genau so wie die riesige Lok und der Gedanke, dass er seine Familie so lange nicht sehen würde. Bella brachte ihm zum Zug, alleine weil sie eine tränenreiche Abschiedsszene vor zu vielen Zuschauern verhindern wollten und da Bene ja angeblich bei ihnen lebte, nachdem Sirius nach Askaban verfrachte worden war. Sie ließ den Koffer, der viel zu schwer war in den Zug schweben und zog ihn in einen lange und innige Umarmung. Da sie in Slytherinmanor eine der wenigen weiblichen Personen war, war sie ihm eine enge Bezugsperson geworden, natürlich auch da sie die Cousine Sirius war. „Pass auf dich auf und melde dich, falls du etwas auf dem Herzen hast." Als sie die Tränen in seinen Augen sah, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf: „Du wirst sehen, Weihnachten ist schneller da, als dir lieb ist. Wir waren alle auf Hogwarts, dir wird es guttun da." Der Zug fuhr an und sie rief ihm noch hinterher: „Mach deinem Vater bitte alle Ehre!", bevor sie verschwand, als der Zug um die Ecke gefahren war.

Bene wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, er wollte nicht gleich als Weichei verschrieen sein, zumal er wusste, dass es doch nach außen hin galt, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Dann packte er seinen Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg ein Abteil zu finden, kein leichtes Unterfangen, da ebendieser schwer war und er müde. Der Zug war gut gefüllt mit Schülern, die sich unterhielten, hin und her liefen und Quatsch machten, froh sich wieder zu sehen oder auch nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Schließlich gab er es auf, verzauberte seinen Koffer, so dass er ihn in Umhang stecken konnte und machte sich auf den Weg seine Freunde zu suchen, die wahrscheinlich nicht wie er in letzter Minute zum Bahnsteig gekommen waren und sich so ein gutes Abteil sichern konnten.

„Hey, willst du dich zu uns setzen?", ein aufgeregtes Mädchen stand vor ihm, mit buschigem Haar und lächelte ihn unverfroren an: „Neville und ich sind alleine, wir kennen hier kaum jemanden." Neville grinste ihn leicht an: „Neville Longbottom, freut mich sehr", er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und zog die Stirn kraus: „Wo ist dein Koffer?", Bene lächelte: „Verzaubert, er ist zu schwer, meine Eltern haben meinen halben Hausstand eingepackt." „Du kannst schon Gegenstände verzaubern, in dieser Größenordnung?", das aufgeregte Mädchen wirkte noch ein wenig überdrehter und Bene schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Ich muss leider weiter, meine Freunde suchen, wir sehen uns", er nickte den beiden zu und machte sich schnell auf den Weg, bevor Draco noch verrückt werden würde vor Sorge und eine Eule lossandt, um zu fragen, ob Bene überhaupt losgefahren war.

Endlich das letzte Abteil war es dann auch, in dem Draco sich mit seinen Bodyguards, Blaise und einigen Mädchen gemütlich gemacht hatte, der Fensterplatz natürlich für Bene reserviert. „Für dich nur das beste", grinste Blaise, die Mädchen, die er nicht kannte, stellen sich gleich vor. „Ich bin Millicent und das ist Pansy, My Lord", whisperte das Mädchen ihm am nächsten und Bene knurrte sie an: „Sei doch noch unvorsichtiger mit deinen Äußerungen, hier haben die Wände Ohren", Draco nickte beipflichtigend und raunte Bene leise zu: „Du erkennst den Intelligentsstand an der Position, die ihre Eltern bei deinem Vater inne haben."

Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos, was sicherlich nichts schlechtes war. Sie war lang, das war noch zu sagen. Die Reise über dem See war dagegen schon fast spektakulär, wenn Bene auch fast lieber mit den Thestralen geritten wäre, aber das würde er später nachholen können. Da diese Fahrt diente ihre Magie freizusetzen, machte er natürlich mit. Auch wenn er es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte, einen seiner Klassenkameraden ins Boot zu schupsen, dieser tauchte fluchend wieder auf. „Das wirst du mir büßen", wütend fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab, wobei er einem Mädchen fast das Auge ausstach. „Ach, du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein, mit wem du dich anlegst", konterte Draco. „Du kannst es dir in vieler Art nicht leisten!"

Dann stand die Auswahl an, Bene wusste, dass er nur den Hut aufsetzen musste und wunderte sich über die Nervösität der anderen. Doch ein Schatten überzog sein Gesicht, er konnte nicht vergessen, das er auch fast so unwissend an die Sache heran gegangen wäre. Nicht wissend, dass seine Eltern so nahe waren. Nicht wissend, wer er war und das er nicht so wertlos war, wie sein Onkel, der nicht sein Onkel war, ihm Jahre über eingeprügelt hatte. Das sein Leben ein Sinn hatte, dass er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Er wollte nicht wieder das Spielzeug von jemanden sein. Er war nicht mehr alleine.

„Träumst du?", Draco zog ihm leicht am Umhang, wohlwissend, dass sein Freund jede Berührung vermieden haben mochte, die unvermittelt und von niemanden aus seinem engeren Vertrauenskreis kam. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, aber McGonagell wollte die vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit Aller, wenn sie sprach. Hut aufsetzen, wenn der Name gerufen wurde, mehr bekam Bene trotzdem nicht mit. Dank der Tatsache, dass er hier, anders als es auf Durmstrang geschehen wäre, mit dem Namen Sirius angemeldet wurde, war er auch der zweite Schüler, der aufgerufen wurde, wenn er auch gleich merkte, dass er dem stechenden Blick seines Schulleiters ausgeliefert war. Er spürte, dass dieser ihn und alles was er machen würde, mit Argus Augen überwachen würde. Zielsicher ging er auf den Stuhl zu und nahm den Hut, den Hannah ihm gab, nachdem sie zu einer Hufflepuff geworden war. „Hmm", murmelte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „dass ist mitnichten eine leichte Entscheidung, aber nachdem was du erfahren musstest ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit, du gehst nach Slytherin", das letzte Wort rief er in die Große Halle und Bene zog den Hut vom Kopf und gab den an Susan Bones weiter, wobei er das Lächeln Severus erkennen konnte, während das Gesicht des Schulleiters verschlossen schien. Seine Freunde kamen allesamt nach Slytherin, wo er sie erfreut begrüßte, langsam gewöhnte er sich an den Gedanken hier noch einige Zeit zu verbringen.

Das Abendessen war reichlich und gelöste Stimmung herrschte an ihrem Tisch. Die Schüler waren höflich zu ihm, aber einige ängstliche Gesichter waren auch unter ihnen. In der Tat waren es nicht alle Todesser, die auf Slytherin waren, aber die Vielzahl reichte um Bene Respekt zu verschaffen, ohne das er etwas dafür tun musste. Draco erging es ähnlich, so dass Bene sich nicht unwohl fühlen konnte.

Während die anderen auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum waren, machte Bene sich auf Erkundungstour, alleine, er wollte testen, ob er sich schon so gut auskannte, wie er meinte, nachdem er stundenlang seinen Eltern gelauscht hatte. Er genoss die Aussicht vom Astronomieturm, freute sich über den Geheimgang zur Küche und war hingerissen von der Tatsache, als er merkte, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fand. Dies hatte er nur bemerkt, weil das Mädchen den Anschluss verloren hatte. „Vielen Dank, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir hilfst", sie war ängstlich, Bene nickte ihr nur kurz zu und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke, wohlwissend die Ohren gespitzt um das Passwort nicht zu verpassen.

Es war spät, als er seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchte. Kein Lehrer hatte ihn erwischt, auch wenn die Katze des Hausmeisters oft seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte, war er doch nie Filch über den Weg gelaufen. Keiner seiner Mitschüler war noch wach, leise schlich er sich in seinen Schlafsaal, den er sich mit Blaise und Draco teilte, damit er nicht alleine war. Vielleicht würde er in den kommenden Jahren das Zimmer seines Vaters bewohnen, aber momentan war Anwesenheit anderer am wichtigsten. Das sanfte Schnarchen seiner beiden Freunde ließ ihn schnell einschlafen, so dass nur ein leichter Schmerz des Vermissens sein Herz erreichte.

Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde er geweckt, viel zu früh nach seinem Geschmack, aber Blaise hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, genauso wenig mit dem Malfoy- Erben, der sich aufrappelte und die Dusche so lange in Beschlag nahm, dass Blaise und Bene sich woanders duschen gingen. Bene suchte natürlich das Bad des Schulsprechers auf, dass von ganz besonderem Luxus war, so dass Draco wütend auf sein Bacon einstach, als er dies erfuhr und sich über sich selbst ärgerte. „Du weißt schon, dass das schon tot ist", fragte Milli lächelnd, nachdem sie das Schauspiel einige Minuten mit an gesehen hatte, Blaise machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Draco nur wütend funkelte. Er wurde aber um jede Antwort gebracht, da die Post ankam. Eine pechschwarze Eule für Benedikt, die sich zielsicher zu seinem Herrn machte, um ihren Brief abzuliefern, um sich dann auf seiner Schulter nieder zu lassen. Sie sah Blaise so vorwurfsvoll an, dass er sie fütterte, bis Bene fertig gelesen hatte.

Mein Kleiner,

Ich hoffe du lebst dich gut ein, aber wie ich höre, hast du dir Bellas Worte zu Herzen genommen. Nicht nur, dass ein Schüler auf wundersame Weise im See landete, so berichteten verschiedene Personen von einem neuen Geist, das verlorene Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bringt. Genieße deinen Zeit, aber vergiss nicht deinem Vater zu schreiben.

In Liebe

dein Dad

Lächelnd zog Bene Pergament und Feder aus seiner Tasche, denn der Vogel schien wirklich nicht losfliegen zu wollen, solange er keine Antwort erhielt. Schnell einige Zeilen und dann hielt er auch schon seinen Stundenplan in den Händen. Als erstes Zauberkunst, gefolgt von Geschichte der Zauberei und beendet wurde das ganze mit Kräuterkunde. „Und wann haben wir bei dir?", fragend sah Bene zu seinem Hauslehrer, der es sich ausnahmsweise zu Aufgabe gemacht hatte, einige der Stundenpläne selber auszuteilen. Er ignorierte die überraschten Gesichter seiner Schüler, die auf ein Donnerwetter warteten, bei der vertraulichen Anrede: „Wenn der junge Herr es in Erwägung ziehen würde, den Stundenplan genauer zu studieren, dann müsstest du diese Frage nicht stellen." Dem Lächeln Benes nicht immun, fuhr er fort: „Mittwoch und Freitag, du fauler Bengel. Du wirst mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber bei der Mischung keine Überraschung", murmelte er weiter und trat den Rückzug an. Draco und Bene grinsten sich nur zu und machten sich auf den Weg in den ersten Unterricht, den sie klar für sich entschieden. Nicht nur, dass sie Punkte noch und nöcher einpackten, da sie auf alles schon gut vorbereitet waren, sie schafften aus gleichzeitig den Slytherinruf herzustellen und die Gryffindors aus der Fassung zu bringen, so dass Ron, der schon den See näher kennengelernt hatte, sich den Flur länger anschauen musste, weil er aus der Klasse flog, nachdem die beiden Slyhterin gar nichts gemacht hatten und keiner sich erklären konnte, warum der Besagte auf die beiden losgegangen war.

Es war Mittwoch und die erste Zaubertrankstunde stand an. Gryyfindor und Slytherin waren zusammen im Unterricht, die Gemüter waren angekrazt, wie immer wenn diese beiden Häuser aufeinander trafen. Und das hier war ein Heimspiel für die Schlangen. Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn öffnete sich die Tür und die Schüler liefen in ihren Unterrichtsraum, Slytherin links, Gryffindors rechts. Draco und Bene, Ron und Seamus ganz hinten.

"Ihr kommt hier her, um die Magie des Brauens kennenzulernen, Zauberstabgefuchtel und Sprüche werden hier nicht auftauchen, doch ihr lernt den Weg kennen, euch auf anderen Weg zu erkämpfen, was ihr erreichen wollt. Dafür braucht ihr Wissen, Erkennen der Schönheit und Macht aller Zaubertränke und Intelligenz, so dass ich hoffe, dass ich nicht wieder nur ein Haufen Dummköpfe vor mir zu sitzen habe, wie es sonst Jahr für Jahr der Fall ist", das erste Mal blickte Severus von seinem Trank auf, der vor ihm köchelte und zog die Augenbraue hoch, da er bemerkte, dass die Unruhestifter vom Dienst ganz hinten saßen. "Ihr", er wies auf alle vier, "erste Reihe, ich werde euch im Auge behalten." Grummelnd machten sich die beiden Slyterins auf den Weg nach vorne, nicht das ihnen das eben in Verwandlung schon ähnlich gegangen wäre.

Es war ein wahres Desaster. Draco hatte kaum Erfahrung im Brauen, Bene keine Konzentration und Gryffindors keine Ahnung, wie sie die Angst vor dem mürrischen Hauslehrer in Griff bekommen sollten. Kurzum, es dauerte nicht lange, bis der erste Kessel zu schmelzen begann, glücklicherweise war es Nevilles, durch eine schnelle und gute Reaktion Benes war die Gefahr gebannt, da er die Explosion verschwinden ließ. Severus wollte zu einem Lob ansetzen, als eine wutenbrannte Stimme im Kamin auf sich aufmerksam machte. "Severus, ist in deinem Unterrich gerade etwas verschwunden", das sonst so geordneten und nach hinten gestriegtelten Haare McGonagells standen zu allen Seiten ab und sie blickte mehr als erbost rein, "Falls das der Fall ist, dann gehört dieser Kessel", sie hielt Nevilles explodierten Kessel in der Hand, "wohl nicht in meinen Verwandlungsunterricht", sie warf ihn zurück und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wenn es nicht Snape gewesen wäre, der eisiger guckte, als man es zuvor gesehen hatte, dann hätten sie laushals lachen müssen.

"Der Unterricht ist beendet", zwang er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Alle Schüler packten ein und machten sich daran den Raum zu verlassen, die Luft war schon extrem dünn. "Black", er legte seine Hand auf Benes Schulter: "Verdammt", meckerte dieser und blieb stehen, während alle anderen sahen, dass sie Land gewannen. "Strafarbeit und ich werde das deinem Vater erzählen", er hielt inne und man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Snape übelst mies gelaunt war, "und sicher meine ich damit Tom", hing er noch, wohlwissend, dass Bene von Sirius noch eher ein Verdienstkreuz bekommen würde, anstatt einer Standpauke.

Der Kleine hatte wenigstens soviel Anstand so zu tun, als wenn er Schuldbewusst wäre, doch als dieser draußen war, konnte er das Lachen seiner Slytherin vernehmen und musste selber grinsen, das Bild von McGonagell würde auch Severus nicht so schnell vergessen.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeitsprung und Rückblenden

**Ich muss leider einen Zeitsprung hinlegen, da mir die Charas sonst zu jung sind und das alles ein wenig unwirklich rüberkommt. Trotz alle dem sei erwähnt, dass Benes Vergangenheit zum großen Teil sehr beschissen war und er das nicht wirklich verarbeitet hat, was sich in Konfliktsitiuationen immer wieder zeigt. Nur für den Lauf der Dinge ist das jetzt wichtiger.**

Das siebte Schuljahr hatte begonnen. Das letzte Schuljahr und dann endlich würde er frei sein, frei von Zwängen, so zu tun, als wenn er jemand war, der er nicht war. Sieben Jahre Hogwarts würde er dann hinter sich haben, sieben Jahre, in denen er sich selber verloren hätte, wenn seine Familie und seine Freunde nicht immer hinter ihm gestanden hätten.

Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er nicht verstanden, warum es Hogwarts hatte sein müssen, er war sich sicher, dass er glücklicher gewesen wäre, wenn er nach Durmstrang gekonnte hätte. Nun hatte er Jahre unter Dumbledore leiden müssen, der keinen Tag verstreichen ließ, ohne das er ihn zu manipulieren versuchte, um sich seiner Loyalität sicher zu sein. Jahre, in denen er Monate verbringen musste, ohne das er seine Eltern sehen konnte, wenn sie sich nicht heimlich irgendwo trafen.

Es war viel passiert in den letzten Jahren, doch die schlechten Dinge häuften sich trotzdem. Nicht nur das Dumbledore machthungriger wurde- sein Vater musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, der Krieg war im Gange, schlimmer als vorher. Sirius war endlich freigesprochen worden und konnte ihm so wenigstens eine Stütze sein. Anders als zuvor war Sirius aber nicht mehr im Orden, dafür hatte Bene seinen Platz eingenommen, auch wenn seine Eltern das noch nicht wussten, letztes Wochenende hatte er dort seine Aufnahme gehabt. Zusammen mit den Weasley- Zwillingen, die zwar ein Jahr älter waren, aber ihre Mutter war immer dagegen gewesen. So wie seine Eltern bestimmt auch mehrere Dinge dagegen sagen würden, aber Dumbledore ließ sich nicht mehr so einfach abwimmeln.

Seine Beine wurden schwerer und er lief langsamer, den See hatte er zum zweiten Mal umrandet, sein Tagespensum geschafft und es war erst fünf Uhr morgens. Er genoss die frühen Morgenstunden, das Aufwachen des Waldes und umliegenden Ländereien, so war Hogwarts ihm am liebsten. Er fragte sich, ob er diese Schule geliebt hätte, wenn er nicht das Zuhause hätte, wie er es nun besaß, nachdem er von seinem Vater gerettet worden war. Ob er diese Schule dann als sein Zuhause angesehen hätte, wie es viele seiner Freunde taten. Und die Zeit, die er außerhalb verbracht hätte, unnütz gefunden hätte, schleichend vorbeiziehend so wie die Unterrichtsstunden. Naja, abgesehen von Zaubertränke, ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Die feinen Gesichtszüge, das einzige, was er von Tom geerbt hatte. Er sah sonst jetzt wie eine jüngere Ausgabe Sirius aus, mit seiner dunklen Haut, den feinen Muskeln, die sanften Lippen. Auch sonst hatte er die meisten Charakterzüge von Sirius, wie Severus immer wieder verärgert bemerkte, auch wenn er die wichtigste in diesen von Tom hatte, man konnte ihm weder böse sein, noch einen Wunsch abschlagen. Und Severus war da ungepfochtener Meister, auch wenn er zu den wenigen gehörte, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatten, ihn nicht nach Strich und Faden verwöhnten.

Das alles machte es ihm immer schwerer zur Schule zurückzukehren und dieses Jahr schien besonders grausam zu werden. Das Ministerium bekam langsam Angst, wusste nicht mehr von wo die Bedrohung her am schlimmsten war und hatte einige Lehrer aus dem Ministerium an die Schule gesetzt, um die im Auge zu haben und einschreiten zu können, falls das notwendig sein sollte. Umbrigde war die schlimmste von ihnen, ein Kinder (oder soll ich sagen Schüler) hassendes Monster, dass jeden als Bedrohnung ansah und gerade Slytherins das Leben zur Hölle machte, weil sie überzeugt war nur Todesser vor sich zu haben, was mitnichten eine Lüge war und versuchte ihnen das auszutreiben, mit verschiedensten Mitteln.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte Benedikt sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um noch eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen, bevor er sich zum Frühstück aufmachte. Erst als er unter dem prasselnden Wasser stand, konnte er wieder freier atmen. Hier unten fühlte er sich wohl, nicht nur Dumbledore auch die anderen mieden den Kerker und er konnte sich hier unbeobachtet fühlen, frei. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde, auf jeden Schritt, seitdem er die Schule betreten hatte. Dumbledore hatte versucht, über Freunde an ihn heranzukommen, nachdem er erfreut festgestellt hatte, dass Benedikt es war, der den Jahrelang andauernden Krieg zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor fast vollständig zum Erlischen gebracht hatte. Doch Benedikt hatte Ron durchschaut und ihn fallen lassen. Ginny und die Zwillinge hatten sich von Dumbledore nicht einlullen lassen und waren immun. So musste Dumbledore sich einen anderen Weg suchen. Jede Strafarbeit, und davon gab es viele- musste Benedikt beim ihm absitzen (außer die vom Hauslehrer). Er sprach auf ihn ein, versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen (erfolglos) und setzte ihn unter Zauber und Tränke. Dann brach er ihn, vor zwei Wochen, als er auf seine Vergangenheit stieß.

Verzweiflung wallte in Benedikt hoch, als er die Klinge über seinen Arm laufen ließ, doch die Bilder seiner Eltern stiegen vor ihm auf, wie so oft in solchen Momenten und er bremste sich, bevor er zu spät war, Blut mischte sich mit Wasser- lief ihm die Beinen hinunter. Er schluchzte, nahm sein Handtuch, verband seine Wunden und machte sich fertig zum Frühstück. Ein Jahr noch.

* * *

„Du bist unaufmerksam", unvermittelt sprach eine Stimme hinter ihm, sanft, ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, unwillig schüttelte Benedikt den Kopf, das war Severus, Severus, den er seit Jahren kannte, der immer da war. Sein Lehrer. „Doch bist du", sanft war sie. „Anders rum", leise bewegte er sich wieder durch die Reihen um Hermione davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr Trank fertig war. Das war seiner jetzt auch, nachdem er durch den Richtungswechsel des Rührens endlich die richtige Farbe bekommen hatte. Vorsichtig füllte er einen Phiole davon ab, beschriftete sie mit seinem und Dracos Namen, der schon den Versuch protokollierte. Bendikt hatte einen Abneigung gegen Schreiben momentan, zuviel Nachsitzen bei Umbrigde. Seine Noten ließen langsam zu wünschen übrig, kein Wunder neben dem Nachsitzen, Dumbledore und Schlaf. Und damit würde er sich noch mehr Ärger holen, wenn seine Eltern davon Wind bekamen und das würden sie sicher bald. Er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens noch nicht erfahren würden, das er dem Orden angehörte.

Die Stunde war beendet, Draco ginste: „Endlich Schulschluss, ich geb das Protokoll und die Probe ab, du nimmst die Zutaten, ich muss mich sputen, wir haben Schulsprecher-treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern." Benedikt lächelte seinem besten Freund zu, er wusste nicht, wie er die Schule ohne ihn überstehen sollte. „Dann hol ich dich zum Abendessen ab, also zwei Stunden für dich die andern zu triezen", Draco angelte seinen Tasche, die er mit dem Umhang über den Stuhl geworfen hatte. „Dann sollte mein Tagespensum geschafft sein, dann können wir noch schnell nach Hogsmeade". „Gute Idee", Benedikt wand sich um und räumte die Zutaten zusammen, nicht nur von seinem Tisch. Er war der Einzige Schüler, der genau wusste, wo alles hinkam und auch die Befugnis hatte, alles an seinen Platz zu bringen, so dass es schlussendlich seine offizielle Aufgabe geworden war. Er tat das gerne, gerade weil es so ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Severus verbringen konnte. Er stellte gerade die Florfliegen an ihren Platz, seine Ärmel rutschten runter und legten so seine bandagierten Arme frei, Severus war hinter ihn getreten: „Was ist passiert?", in seiner Stimme schwang eine Schärfe mit, die ihn warnte, aber nicht genug: „Nichts", er wollte sich umdrehen um die restlichen Sachen einzusortieren, als Severus ihn festhielt und zwang stehen zu bleiben.

„Wenn ich eins hasse, dann angelogen zu werden, und mein Lieber, das werde ich gerade", bedrohlich war seine Augenbraue angehoben, seine Ader pochte. „Es geht mir gut", fing Benedikt an, Severus war kurz davor auszurasten. „Das hat nicht den Anschein. Deine Noten fallen ins Bodenlose, du hast nur noch Strafarbeit, und die nicht bei mir. Dumbledore schwänzelt nur um dich rum und du verkriechst dich." Benedikt versuchte seinen Lehrer abzuschütteln: „Ich muss los, ich habe gleich Training." Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Du gehst nirgends hin. Was ist das?", er wies wieder auf seine Arme, Benedikt spürte die Angst in sich aufsteigen, er wollte nicht, dass Severus das sah. Er riss sich los und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er rannte und rannte, bis er im dritten Stock angekommen war, öffnete die erste Tür vor der er stand und betrat eine Toilette. Der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens, er hatte sie mit Draco gefunden, als sie in der dritten Klasse vor Filch geflüchtet waren, nachdem sie im Gryffindorturm waren und dort Ron verflucht hatten. Der Basilisk war nicht erfreut über sie gewesen, aber sie konnten ihn beruhigen und Salazar hatte ihn angewiesen sie zu beschützen und nicht als Snack zu verspeisen.

Atemlos lehnte er sich an das Waschbecken, sah die Schlange an, sprach die Worte aber nicht aus. Er konnte da jetzt nicht runter, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass wenn Severus ihn nicht finden würde, jemanden aus seiner Familie schicken würde und Tom oder sein Großvater würden ihn da unten finden. Und zur Rede stellen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig zu hoffen, dass Severus ihn entweder nicht mehr fragen würde, oder... Nein, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er ihn weiter fragen sollte.

Kraftvoll stieß er sich vom Boden ab, hörte die gebrüllten Anweisungen von Montogue, aber das interessierten ihn nicht, er wollte nur fliegen, den Wind durchs Haar wehen lassen. Da es seine Aufgabe war den Snatch zu fangen, war es auch nicht schlimm, dass er sich nicht an die Formationen hielt, denn sein Ball hielt sich auch nicht dadran. Quidditch war immer die helle Freude für ihn gewesen. Er genoss das Spiel, hier konnte er sich ausleben, er sein, auch in Hogwarts. Sein Team war gut eingespielt, sie würden Rawenclaw um Längen schlagen, wenn sie so weitermachten. Sein Blick glitt hinunter zu den Tribünen, wie er schon gefühlt hatte, Severus war angekommen und sah zu ihm herauf, er wusste, heute würde er ihm nicht entwischen können. Es war keine Angst, er wollte nur nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten, sie hatten wahrlich genug um die Ohren. Aber wenn es um ihn ging, wurde da eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Sein Trainer pfiff zum Abschluss und Bene machten sich auf den Weg in die Kabine, duschte und wurde schon in der Umkleide von Severus erwartet. Die anderen waren schnell verschwunden, es war deutlich in der Miene ihres Hauslehrers zu erkennen gewesen, dass er verärgert war. Bene kam vor ihm zum Stehen, Severus streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, zögerlich kam er näher. Mit der einen Hand umfasste er Benes Handgelenk, mit der anderen striff er den Verband ab. Ein leichtes Zucken zeigte, dass er schlimmer war, als Severus erwartet hatte, er nahm seine Salbe aus dem Umhang, strich die Wunden damit ein und wickelte es in einen neuen sauberen Verband. "Du wirst es Tom erzählen. Oder ich mach es. Zwei Wochen Zeit gebe ich dir", erst nach diesen Worten blickte er ihm in die Augen und Bene konnte sehen, dass er ihn verletzt hatte. Verletzt, weil er nicht zugegeben hatte, dass er litt, dass er nicht glücklich war, so wie er es vorgab, immer wieder. "Warum kommst du nicht mehr zu mir, wenn es dir nicht gut geht?", er war leiser geworden, die kühle Art, die er sonst an den Tag legte, war vollkommen verschwunden und Bene hätte sich gerne in seine Arme geworfen, doch er wagte es sich, er wollte nicht zusammenbrechen, denn das würde er. "Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er, hoffte das Severus ihn verstand. Dieser wand sich nur um und verschwand aus der Umkleide. Die Tür fiel hinter ihn ins Schloss und Bene ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

* * *

Die zwei Wochen waren verstrichen, doch Bene fiel das nur dadran auf, dass die schwarze Eule Toms mit der Frühstückspost auf ihn zuflog. Sein Vater schrieb ihm eigtentlich nie, nur wenn etwas vorgefallen war, gerade weil Sirius schon immer schreibwütig war und Tom einfach zu viel zu tun hatte, es war nunmal nicht so einfach die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, weswegen es wahrlich nicht viele versuchten. "Hast du was ausgefressen?", kam auch gleich von der Seite, Blaise und Draco wussten genau so gut, von wem diese Eule kam, die wütend auf den Adressanten einpickte, weil er ihr den Brief nicht abnahm. Schweren Herzens nahm er ihr ab und öffnete ihn, es stand nicht viel drin: Heute abend in der Kammer. "Black, ich will sofort wissen, von wem Sie Post erhalten haben, diese Eule ist nicht registriert", Umbridge hatte schon iher Würstchenfinger nach dem stolzen Federvieh ausgestreckt, dass sich majestätisch in die Lüfte erhob und sich davon machte. "Geben Sie mir den Brief", achselndzuckend reichte Bene ihr das Pergament, wohlwissend, dass es sich in Luft auflösen würde, falls es jemand in die Finger bekommen würde, der es verstehen könnte, Umbridge aber würde nur Zeichen sehen, die für sie keinen Sinn hatten, denn sie war nicht in der Lage Parsel zu lesen oder nur zu erkennen. "Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte sie in ihrem betonten freundlichen Ton, der nur in einem Hauch erkennen ließ, dass sie weder freundlich noch nett war. "Ich weiß nicht, Professor, da muss sich jemand einen Scherz erlaubt haben", erwiderte Bene in der Hoffnung mal keine Strafarbeit aufgehalst zu bekommen, wie zu genüge. "Sehe ich aus, wie jemand, mit dem gescherzt wird?", keifte sie auch schon und Bene konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu erwidern: "Darum habe ja auch ich diesen Brief bekommen", was das Fass fast wieder zum Überlaufen gebracht hätte, wenn es nicht zum Unterricht geläutet hätte und alle Schüler beschlossen hätten sofort loszulaufen um Umbridge davon abzuhalten wieder Strafarbeiten zu verteilen.

Der Tag verstrich nur langsam, trotzdem zog alles nur an Bene vorbei. Wie hatte er nur die Frist nicht ernst nehmen können? Er war sich fast sicher gewesen, dass Severus es lieber für sich behalten würde, als seinen Herrn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, aber anderseits war es immer Severus gewesen, der Tom aufgesucht hatte, wenn es zu schlimm mit Bene geworden war. Wenn er nicht aß, nicht redete oder sich zurückzog. Sirius war ihm ein guter Vater, nur die Bindung zu Tom war stärker, emotionaler. Wenn er was sagte, dann wurde das gemacht, die einzige Ausnahme war da Salazar und der knickte auch eher mal ein, wenn sein Sohn was durchsetzen wollte. Tom war schon lange nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen, eigentlich seitdem er das letzte Mal als Lehrer vorgesprochen hatte und Dumbledore ihn abgewiesen hatte, zum wiederholten Male. Wenn etwas vorgefallen war, dann hatten sie sich in Hogsmeade getroffen, oder gleich in London. Im Haus der Blacks, was Sirius und Regulus gehörte, letztere aber mit Charlie bewohnte, da Sirius ja meist auf Slytherin- Manor war. Jetzt nach Jahren würde Tom nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Benedikt hoffte, dass Tom nicht durchdrehen würde und gleich auf Dumbledore losging, wo er schon so nahe dran war.

"Mein Kleiner", bevor er sich orientieren konnte, von woher die Stimme kam, war er schon in eine warme und innige Umarmung gezogen worden, sein Vater, der ihn fest an sich drückte. Berührungen, eigentlich sollte er sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt haben, aber wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, dann fiel er in alte Verhaltensmuster, auch heute versteifte er sich leicht, als er sich in den Armen seines Vaters wiederfand. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren, hielt ihn fester und küsste seine Schläfe sanft, so dass Benedikt die Illusion nicht länger hochhalten konnte und in Tränen ausbrach. "Schatz, ich bring dich hier weg", flüsterte sein Vater und Sekunden später verschwanden sie in einem schwarzen Rauch und tauchten im Slytherin Manor wieder auf. Nicht bereit seinen Sohn aus seiner Umklammerung zu lassen, ließen sie sich auf dem Sofa in der Bibliothek nieder und Tom wiegte ihn sanft, als die Tränen versiegten, merkte Benedikt, das er endlich zuhause war. "Kann ich hierbleiben, bitte Dad?", Tom verzog leicht das Gesicht, unsicher, wie er erklären sollte, dass dies immernoch nicht seine Entscheidung war. "Ich weiß, das Sal es angeordnet hat, aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr", die Tür ging auf und das Familienoberhaupt betrat stolzen Gesichtsausdruckes den Raum, "Endlich habe ich gehört, was ich hören wollte. Du willst nicht mehr, dann musst du auch nicht länger. Du musst Entscheidungen treffen und wissen, dass sie richtig sind, weil es deine sind. Mehr erwarte ich nicht von dir. Du wirst hier bleiben, erstmal, und dann werden wir weiter sehen, ob du nicht sogar etwas beenden willst, aus freien Stücken."

Benedikt nickte langsam und Salazar machte sich wieder dran, den Raum zu verlassen. "Du verschweigst mehr, als du erzählst. Ich habe es dir nicht nur einmal gesagt, ich habe dir tausend mal gesagt, dass du mit uns reden musst, du darfst uns nicht ausschließen. Und was ich noch weniger erwartet habe, ist, dass du uns verrätst. Wie konntest du dem Orden beitreten? Soll ich dir das Messer in die Hand geben, mit dem du mich töten wirst, oder möchtest du es selber finden?", seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und seine Umarmung war fast schmerzvoll. Ein Widerspruch in sich, er konnte ihn nicht loslassen und doch schien es sich fast sicher, dass er weiter entfernt war, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. "Dad", flüsterte Bene leise, "Hier bin ich, mein Sohn", er merkte um die Verletztheit in seinen Worten und suchte den Blick seines Vaters, dessen Augen verräterisch glänzten, er löste eine Hand aus der Umklammerung und wischte die erste Träne aus dessen Gesicht. "Ich werde und will nicht verraten wer ich bin. Niemals kann etwas meine Liebe zu dir mindern und mein fernster Gedanke ist es dir Schaden zu wollen. Du hast mir mein Leben geschenkt und ich bin über nichts stolzer, als dich meinen Vater zu nennen. Aber ich musste mein Überleben sichern, denn egal wer um mich rum ist, keiner kann mich vor ihm schützen."

Sein Vater küsste ihn immer und immer wieder und er drang in seine Gedanken ein, seine Erlebnisse, etwas was er seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, weil er gehofft hatte, dass das was Benedikt erzählte, das war, was ihn Sorge bereitete und Schmerzen zufügte. Doch was er sah, übertraf seine Sorgen und er musterte seine Sohn scharf, welcher betroffen den Blick senkte. "Du hast wahrhaft mehr Strafe abgesessen, als du dir zur Schulden hast kommen lassen, aber lass dir gesagt sein, Sohn, noch einmal versuchst du mir gegenüber nicht komplett und ohne Einschränkungen ehrlich zu sein, dann wirst du von mir bestraft, hast du mich verstanden?", seine Augen wiesen einen leichten roten Schimmer auf und Benedikt nickte schnell. "Es wird dauern, bis ich dir wieder ganz vertraue, deswegen gibst es ab sofort einige Veränderungen. Du wirst mir immer sagen, wo du hingehst und ich werde überprüfen, ob du da auch wirklich bist. Nach der Morgendusche wirst du mich rufen und ich werde mich selbst überprüfen, dass keine neuen Narben hinzugekommen sind. Wenn das alles keine Besserung nach sich ziehen wird, wirst du vor deinem einundzwanzigsten Geburstag gebunden werden."

Bene wollte sich von seinem Vater lösen, doch dieser hatte mit der Reaktion gerechnet und so konnte er sich ihm nicht entziehen. "Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen und da wird sich nichts daran ändern. Du kannst da nichts gegen ausrichten, keiner kann das. Du darfst jetzt ins Bett gehen." Er entließ seinen Sohn aus der Umarmung, der langsam aufstand. Er ging einige Schritte und wand sich dann um, sein Vater saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihn leicht fragend an. "Kommst du nicht mit?", seine Stimme zitterte und er schalt sich selber dafür, aber sein Vater stand schon im nächsten Moment neben ihm und schliff ihn mit ins Elternschlafzimmer. Er kuschelte sich nach seinem ausgiebigen Bad an seinen Vater und schlief ein.

* * *

Verärgert lief Sirius durch die Gänge, die er lange Jahre sein Zuhause genannt hatte und schimpfte sich selbst dafür, dass er hierher gekommen war. Aber das war die Last der Väter, das ihnen das Wohl der Kinder vorging, auch wenn sie dafür über ihren eigentlich Schatten springen mussten. Widerwillig wand er sich wieder der Treppe ab, die er schon fast intuitiv betreten hatte und öffnete die Tür, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. Sofort schlug ihm der schwache moderige Geruch entgegen, den er schon immer hier wahr genommen hatte und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es nur den nicht-Slytherin vorbehalten war, das zu bemerken. Keinern konnte hier wirklich gerne wohnen wollen, oder sie waren mit der Zeit dagegen immun geworden? Was auch immer es war, selbst seine Liebe zu seinen eigenen Schlange hatte nichts gegen die Abneigung tun können.

Genervt klopfte er an und wartete auf die geschnarrte Antwort, bevor er die Bürotür öffnete und sich seinen Schulfeind gegenüber sah, der ihn leicht überrascht aber auch überheblich ansah, eines der Gründe, warum er auch nach so vielen Jahren nicht über die Vergangenheit hinweg kam, die ihm bei passenden Gelegenheiten auch gerne unter die Nase gerieben wurde. Aber sein Grund für den Besuch war es, der ihn noch weiter fallen ließ.

"Was tust du hier, Black?", fragte die kalte Stimme. Jetzt nach all den Jahren, konnte Sirius sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass dieser Mann einmal ein so hässlicher und schwacher Junge gewesen war. Seine langen schwarzen Haar immer nachlässig frisiert, die bleiche Vampirhaut, das markante Gesicht und die schwarzen Augen. "Das fragst du noch?", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Severus hob die Augenbraue an, eine dieser Eigenarten, die Bene schon an seinem ersten Tag perfekt und sofort übernommen hatte und eigentlich eines der vielen kleinen Zeichen gewesen war, die ihm als einzigen nicht aufgefallen waren. Wie so vieles nicht- was Herzensdinge angingen. Die Briefe, in denen sein Sohn immer wieder gerne von Severus berichtet hatte, er hatte es abgetan, weil dieser eben die einzige erwachsene Bezugsperson in Hogwarts war. Tom aber hatte schon alles in die Wege geleitet, bevor er ihn überhaupt eingeweiht hatte. Aber das war nicht das Problem, sein Misstrauen, das war das Problem.

"Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Du solltest das Gefühl kennen. Egal ob du mir vertraust oder nicht, du solltest froh sein, dass ich es bin. Instinktiv wusstest du, dass ich von ihm auserwählt werde und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nicht nur du hattest in den letzten Zeit Gelegenheit dich an die Tatsachen zu gewöhnen.", seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die sich über sie gelegt hatte, wie ein leichtes Tuch und Sirius aus seinen Gedanken riss. Schwarz traf grau. Severus hielt den Blick, der in der Tat spöttisch war. Er nickte leicht und wand sich um, um den Kerker wieder zu verlassen. Um nach Hause zu seinen geliebten Schlangen zu gehen. Solange sie noch sein waren.


End file.
